The Black Rose
by Bingo.Sama
Summary: Goku Black x RWBY. Goku black, from Dragon Ball Super, who, after his apparent 'death', was somehow mysteriously transported to the planet of Remnant, in the RWBY universe. As Black slowly observes the mortals around him, his view about them begins to change, as our favorite 4 girls, teach him emotions such as happiness, joy, sadness and most important; Love. Goku Black x Harem
1. The Black Rose

**The Black Rose**

 **Prologue**

It was a depressing and frightening sight. A city, laying in absolute ruins. The clouds stopped any kind of sunlight from reaching the ground. Destruction and chaos was as far as the eye could see. And in this wasteland, two warriors were having a godly battle. They were locked in epic combat, constantly throwing punches and kicks to each other. Any kind of structure that came in between these monsters was completely demolished.

"Final Kamehameha!" Shouted the blue haired warrior as he cupped his hands together and a blinding flash of light burst from them. This beam hit the other warrior and caused a massive explosion.

"Behold my perfect divinity!" Stated the half green half purple skinned warrior with white hair as he rose up from the rubble and smoke.

"Be perfect in Hell!" yelled the blue haired man as he appeared above the white haired man and punched him square in the face with his flaming fist. But as soon as he made contact, the blue haired warrior suddenly separated into two people.

"What happened!"

"I don't know vegeta!"

The white haired man punched both of the saiyans towards the ground, leaving them almost dead. As he flew towards the ground to finish them off suddenly a blonde boy came out of nowhere and slashed the white haired warrior.

"Back for more trunks yet again!"

The white haired supreme kai took out his energy blade and started to swing it at the boy who fought back with his own sword.

"Tell me how will you escape my justice next? Will you run to the past begging for help on the rest of your pathetic mortal herd? Or this time will you try the future? How will you compensate for your weakness now!?"

"Compared to Gods, then of course we're weak. But you can never make me ashamed of that! Because when mortals join forces, that's when we can do anything because believing in our fellow man and helping each other to survive, that's what redeems us! That's what makes us who we are! Makes us worthy. THAT"S WHAT GIVES US OUR REAL POWER!" yelled the boy as he pushed his glowing sword into the white haired man.

"NO! You're a mere mortal!"

"It's not about Gods and Mortals. You wont believe in anything but yourself, and we won't let you win!"

"I don't understand how he could be this strong! So many powers melded together!" cried the white haired man in pain.

"This is the power of fighting for each other, the power of believing in something bigger than just you!" Exclaimed the boy.

"INSOLENCE!" The white haired being pushed the sword out from his body. "How dare you - strike a God - and retaliate against justice!?"

"HAAAAA" Roared the boy as he brought his sword from below, slowly cutting the white haired being in half. "I don't give a damn about you, or you're so called justice!" He stated as he finally cut the man in half. The white haired man screamed in agony, as he slowly started to break down into nothing and disappeared in white particles.

The battle, was finally over.

* * *

Drifting into a black void, with nothing but the sound of silence, was a man in torn black GI. He was wearing a golden-green earring on his left ear and a silver ring on his index finger of his right hand.

The man was greatly wounded and bruised. He was bleeding from different parts of his body and was unconscious.

The man let out small murmur - nothing but a silent whisper, "Argh". He was in pain. The man floated in the void for hours until finally something happened.

 **Author's note : I'm going to refer Goku Black as just Goku as in the anime he refers to himself as Son Goku.**

Goku suddenly opened his eyes. He saw a blue sky, much different than the dark cloudy sky he was used to. His vision was blurry at first and he couldn't hear anything, but slowly he started to regain his senses. he could feel he was being carried by two people. He wanted to get up, but was too weak and tired and could still feel the wounds on his body, and then he slowly closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" questioned Ruby with a worried look on his face.

"I don't...know. He seems pretty wounded" Yang said equally worried.

 **Earlier...**

This mysterious man fell from the sky through a black portal and fell into the forest like a meteor. Yang and Ruby just so happened to see the explosion he caused and ran here to check it out. What they saw was a young boy, possibly of age around 17. He had spiky jet black hair that was going in all directions. The mysterious boy seemed to be still alive as he was breathing as though he was in pain. Yang and Ruby could not believe how this dude was still alive after that fall. They could not just leave him here in the forest to be torn into shreds by the Grimm, so they carried him back to the house.

"He's...quite...heavy" Ruby said as she struggled to carry the boy on her shoulder.

"Yea...And check out those abs" Yang stated with a little smirk on her face.

"Yang..." Ruby sighed.

"What? I'm just...observing..."

"Yea sure, 'just' observing..."

Yang started giggling.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

Goku slowly started to regain consciousness again. He was in a...house? Currently laying on top of a sofa, he tried to sit up, but had a lot of trouble as he felt pain throughout his body. His wounds were bandaged, somehow. He sat up and look around. He was in some kind of lodge.

"Hey Yang! He's up!"

"Really?" asked a girl as she came hurriedly down the stairs. "Hey! how're ya feeling?" asked the blonde girl with a blaring voice.

"uhhh" Black got back in astonishment.

"Give the guy some space Yang, after all according to you guys, he hit the ground like a meteor. I don't think that would be a very pleasant experience." Spoke a blonde man from the dining table.

"Where am I?" Black uttered while holding his head as if he had a headache.

"You're on the Island of Patch in the Kingdom of Vale dear sir!" stated ruby playfully.

"Island...Vale?" Goku pronounced holding his head while he tried to remember. He could only remember segments of what happened back at Trunks' timeline.

"Do you remember where you live boy? Was it another kingdom?" asked Taiyang.

"What planet am I on?"

That's a weird question thought everyone. "Remnant? You don't know the name of your own planet dude? Did that fall mess with your brain or something?"

"Huh? Remnant?" Black just realized he was no longer on planet Earth. He was in...whatever this Remnant place is and this Kingdom of Vale. He understood that something happened. But what? How was he still alive? Trunks definitely sliced him...or his merged self in half. And he could also not feel his Ki at all. It was a fraction of what it was back then. He had so many questions that had to be answered, and judging by the 3 people in front of him, who looked confused as Hell, they most likely didn't know any answers either.

"Hellooooo" announced Yang while waving to get Goku out of his thoughts. "You there buddy?"

"Yes, I was just...trying to remember" Goku described.

He was confused as hell. And he also had to keep in his mind another thing. He was very weak right now. Although he despised the sight of mortals in front of him, he had no choice as he was in no position to serve his so called 'Justice'.

"Well you better try your best to remember" Chuckled Taiyang."For the time being you're more than welcomed to stay here" Assured Taiyang while smiling kindly.

 **End of Prologue**

* * *

If you guys have any questions or requests or anything else, let me know. I'll be more than happy to receive criticizing comments as I just look at them as my mistakes I need to correct. Anyways, Thanks for reading, See ya!


	2. Black in a new world

**Yo!**

 **Hey everyone! I forgot to tell you guys about my schedule. I'll be posting a new chapter every 3 or 4 days and I don't intend on ditching this story. And also, this is the first fanfic I have ever written so please forgive me if I make a few mistakes here and there. Another thing that I wanted to address was that I don't know a whole lot about RWBY except the basic information, so I apologize in advance if I accidentally make some plot holes. As for Goku Black, he'll be just a little nerfed in this story, not a whole lot. Don't worry, he's still going to kick ass but if he's going to one shot everybody than I think it'll be a little less interesting. I'm not going to leave this story until it is finished so don't worry about that. Anyway, I'll shut up now, you guys enjoy the new chapter :D**

* * *

"So you really don't remember anything?" asked Ruby.

"Unfortunately, no". Goku was obviously lying. He knew these people won't be very keen to be around him if he disclosed his past and how he has committed mass genocide. Goku Black was indeed much smarter than his Super Saiyan Blue counterpart. He thought of things ahead, and made out every possible outcome before committing a certain action.

"I think you must've hit your head really hard when you fell" joked Yang. "But surely you must recall what your name is right? Or your completely doodoo in that section as well?"

"My name's...Son Goku, but you can just call me Goku" Black had to reveal something, otherwise he suspected that the Taiyang's going to start to doubt him.

"Goku? That's a weird name. In a good way of course!" added Ruby.

"Say goku, you must be hungry. Come have dinner with us" Taiyang called over the three teens to the dining table. It was evening time and the sun was setting, leaving the sky a beautiful orange colour.

"So Goku, exactly how old are you? It's okay if you don't remember your age, but from the looks of it, you look around the same age as Yang" Remarked Taiyang.

Goku started to wonder. He never once thought about his age. Not that he needed to of course. Committing mass genocide doesn't have any age requirements as far as he recalled. Goku started to look at his hands and arms. He seemed to look a little thinner than what he usually looked like back at Trunk's timeline, a little younger. Was this also the work of the mysterious portal?

"I think...Your guess might be correct. I'm pretty sure I'm around 17...ish...I hope." Black replied awkwardly.

"Guy's not even sure of his own age, damn. That's something you don't get to hear everyday" Judged Yang.

"Uh so could you run down the history of this planet-I mean history of Remnant again for me? Maybe it'll click and I might recall something." Goku requested. He had to obtain information about this so called 'Remnant' planet, and those Kingdoms as well. Maybe he could find out what exactly happened and how we got transported to this world. Was this universe one of the 12 universes, or was it a completely new one? Was it even in the same timeline? So many questions lingered Black's mind.

"Uhh..okay...Well you see in our world, Remnant, humans were born into a hostile environment populated by evil creatures known as Grimm." Explained Taiyang

"Yea, and they come in all sorts of sizes and shapes. Some are huge, while others are extremely huge!" Added Ruby.

"A magical element, known as 'Dust' has allowed us to fight back these murderous creatures, but we soon learned, it wasn't enough."

Goku had a serious expression and listened very closely. He was somewhat interested in the history of this planet. This planet, was different. He was far more curious about this 'Dust' element more than anything.

"Darkness spread, pushing humanity behind the walls of 4 Kingdoms, each with their own schools to forge the best warriors ever known."

"Warriors?" Black questioned.

"Yes, potential huntsmen and huntresses are trained and put through rigorous training, forcing the students to learn as much about themselves, as each other. Together they take their unique weapons and fighting styles and become a force greater than the some of their parts."

"One such school is Beacon Academy, in Vale. Which I'm going to next week!" Yang said excitedly.

"Eh, I'll still be here in signal academy for the next 2 years..." Ruby told with hesitation.

"Don't worry little sis, you're going to catch up in no time!" Yang encouraged Ruby with a pat on the back and a heartwarming smile.

"Would you be so kind to exlpain what exactly this 'Dust' is?" Goku asked ignoring the two girls.

"To put it simply, Dust is crystallized energy propellant triggered by the Aura of Humans and Faunus. It's basically a source of energy, incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, particularly in weapons." Explained Taiyang.

"And what's Aura?"

"Jeesh you're full of questions aren't you?" Laughed Yang.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Every living creature in Remnant has Aura. It's primarily used as a defense mechanism allowing the user to take hits that of which would normally be fatal." Ruby explained to Black.

"Yep, however Aura can also be used in a different manner, Semblance. Each person's Semblance is unique to them and them only." Followed Yang.

"Like for example I can move super fast using my Semblance! Ruby remarked proudly which made Yang smile at her sister.

"Hmm, that's a lot of information to take in that quickly..." Black thought. "Thank you for the dinner, now if you may excuse me I'm going out for a bit, to get familiar with my surroundings." Black said as he got up and went outside the house.

"He didn't even eat anything." Ruby whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry, he may be still traumatized from...whatever happened to him. I know I would be paranoid as hell if I suddenly forgot everything and woke up in an unknown place." Suggested Taiyang. "Now it's night time and you two need to be in bed after a while."

 **Outside**

This Beacon academy made Black think. If these 'huntsmen' and 'huntresses' are really going to be there, Black could actually use them to his advantage. He could also learn about the power this world's people use, the Aura thingy. It sounded very useful in combat.

But Black could also not stop thinking about what happened. He was wondering about Zamasu. Why did they defuse? He knew Zamasu was immortal and couldn't be killed. So even if Black was down for the count, Zamasu had to be still alive. But although Zamasu had an immortal body, he lacked the power to keep up with the likes of Goku and Vegeta, whom even Black struggled against. All Black could do was think, and it frustrated him. Another thing that bugged him was that he could no longer continue with his "Zero Mortals plan", as he was too weak as of now and he had no idea how powerful the warriors of this world were, so he didn't want to take the risk.

Suddenly Goku was snapped out of his thoughts by our favorite blondie.

"Heyyy!" Yang waved.

"Tch! What does this girl want now?" Thought Goku while being irritated.

"I never really told you my name. Hi, I'm Yang. And that girl with the black and red hair was Ruby, my younger sister." Yang told cheerfully.

"Well hello Yang. Nice to meet you. Did you want something?"

"Likewise, and no I was just trying to talk to you. Say Goku do you want to come to Beacon academy with me? You look in pretty good shape so I'm assuming you were into fighting in the past as well." Yang reported while checking out Goku's arm. "And speaking of that, I think you might want some new clothes. The ones your currently wearing look a bit...torn. Not that I mind that of course." We all know where Yang was headed.

"Yeah, you're right." Goku noticed his Gi as well. " But I don't seem to have any spare clothes at the moment."

"Hey you can borrow some from my dad. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." (He did)

* * *

 **Later while Black was taking a shower**

After so much thinking, Goku finally decided he was going to that academy, whatever it's name was. He at first thought of venturing out on his own, but figured it was best if someone could guide him through. Goku also thought of starting his Zero Mortals plan once again on this planet after he somehow got his strength back, but he also wanted to return to Trunks' timeline to see what had happened. And lastly he wanted to know more about this Aura power. Did he feel excited?

This was a weird feeling for Black. He never really truly experienced it. Of course the battles he had with Goku, and Vegeta really pumped him up, but during those battles he also had another feeling that was overshadowing his excitement. That feeling was, fear. After the fight with enraged Goku Super Saiyan blue, Black got a little worried. He didn't want to admit it, but each time Goku and Vegeta came back, they were much stronger than before. It was only a matter of time before they would surpass his own strength. Using the power that was given to them by the Gods, Mortals were arrogant, and did not understand this 'gift'. They were not deserving of this power.

But right now, the excitement he felt wasn't from battling, but it was from anticipation. His curiosity, about this new planet, this new power, and about what had happened back with Trunks and gang. Was this feeling a side effect of this mortal body?

Black got out of the shower. He was in the guests bedroom. He saw his clothes on the bed. Yang gave him a grey T-shirt, and orange pants. It was almost midnight. It seemed the others had gone to sleep.

Goku roamed around the house, looking for the kitchen. He poured himself a warm cup of milk, added some sugar and voila, he had something to substitute for tea.

While taking a sip of his milk, Goku went back to his room, but after opening the door something seemed different. Why were Ruby and Yang here? It took him a second to realize, but he actually got in the wrong room. His room was beside the girl's room. He saw Ruby and Yang sleeping. These girls, he wondered, they weren't like any ordinary Earthling back at Earth. Black felt, weird about them, a strange feeling inside of him woke up when he spent time with them. Earlier they had been constantly talking to Black since the past 3 hours, telling him about the Grimm and Faunas and all sorts of different things, before finally Goku had enough and went to shower to get some peace and quiet. He closed the door and went to his room.

Goku didn't want to sleep, but he was very tired and eventually gave in and closed his eyes. After all, those battles were very draining and Goku didn't get a single chance to catch some sleep. He didn't even know what sleeping was, Master Gowasu never told him about such a thing.

Little did Goku know, the events that were going to follow up, he needed to catch a lot more ZZZs.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Sorry about the long wait. What's taking me so long is that I have to research on every little statement I say about RWBY, to check if it's correct or not, because really I don't want to piss of any RWBY fans lol. And also you guys can let me know if you want Goku Black to have his own unique Semblance, or just continue with his Ki power. Lastly, the broly movie was absolutely AMAZING!**

 **Anyway see ya guys in Chapter 2, which I promise will be much more longer than these two chapters and will cover a lot more story.**


	3. Black's new feelings

**Black's new feelings**

 **Please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes. I'm going to fix them later, because right now I'm tired as SHIT**

* * *

 **Around 6 in the morning**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was rising from the horizon, lighting up the land. The birds were singing. The flowers were blooming and the leaves were swaying in the morning wind.

Ruby woke up. She looked beside her. Yang was still in dreamland. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the blurry vision, got up and went outside her room. Ruby looked at the guest room beside her and Yang's room. The door was open, meaning Goku had woken up. She looked in the living room for him, but there seemed to be no trace of the saiyan. The sunlight shone brightly through the window. Ruby went over to admire the sunrise. Then she noticed him. Goku was outside, on the grass. He was doing push ups - with no shirt on.

Ruby looked at him while wondering. He didn't had that godly body for nothing. Getting up this early was in enough a feat itself in her eyes, but exercising as well? As sweat drops rolled down his torso, Ruby thought, "Boy...He looks...cool."

This new boy, she wondered, he was strange. His appearance was much different than any other person she had seen. That hair in particular, it seemingly defied gravity. Ruby thought while looking at the saiyan. Just where did he come from? What was his past life like? Did he have a family? He must've had parents, I mean, he had to come from somewhere right?

Ruby was suddenly brought out of her thoughts, as her blonde sister appeared out of nowhere beside her, with a naughty look on her face. "Checking out the new boy huh?" She teased her sister while nudging her with her elbow. "Honestly I don't blame you. He's quite the stuff. I mean just look at him! Who wouldn't fall for that cutie?"

"Uhhh What?...No Yang! You got...it all wrong! I wasn't thinking anything like that! I was just...wondering."

"Hehe, my little sister's growing uppp!" Yang yelled as she pulled Ruby into a tight hug.

"Need...Air..." Ruby whispered.

Goku noticed the two girls at the window. They seemed to be talking to each other. He just ignored them and continued his training. He just couldn't wait to get his power back again. Never once did Black train before, he never needed to. His ability to get stronger during the battle nullified the need to train to get stronger. But right now he had no other choice. Battling random people in hopes of getting his power back was way too risky. Goku was the type of person who would rather prepare all night than just hope for the best. Hope, was a fake emotion made up by mortals to compensate for their lack of power. A being such as Goku didn't need hope. All he needed was his power, at least that's what his mindset was.

"Hey Goku! Breakfast's gonna be ready soon!" Yang shouted to get his attention.

Goku stopped doing push ups and jumped back up. He grabbed his shirt from a nearby branch he hanged it on and went inside.

 **Later during breakfast**

"So Goku, remember anything yet?" Taiyang questioned.

"Ahh, I tried to, but no."

"Well that's alright, but don't give up yet. You might not remember, but you may have a family out there that might be patiently waiting for you."

Goku looked at Taiyang. " _Family_?" He thought.

"You know, a family, like us." Yang responded. "Me, Ruby, dad and Uncle Qrow!"

"But you might be thinking, where's our mom, right? Well sadly she passed away when we were little..." Ruby told while looking down.

"Hey Goku! I got an idea, why don't me and Ruby show you around after breakfast? What do you say huh?" Yang asked excitedly.

"That'd be a good idea, who knows maybe you just might remember where you lived." Added Taiyang.

"Eh-Okay Fine." These mortals were getting to frank with Goku, and he did not take very kindly to that.

 **After breakfast**

The three of them headed out with Goku behind the two girls.

"Stay safe kiddos!" waved Taiyang.

"Don't worry dad, we will!" Ruby and Yang waved back.

They started walking on the path

"So you two were telling me about those Grimm creatures or whatever yesterday. Is it true that negative emotions attract them?"

"Yep that's right. And you gotta be careful, because they're merciless monsters. They'll kill anything in their path." Answered Yang. "But if you're skilled enough, you can bring em down with ease!"

Zwei wiggled his tail while looking at Yang.

"I just let my Crescent Rose do the talking." Smiled Ruby.

"What's that?"

"Oh It's just the name of my scythe that I use. I'm very good at it you know?" Boasted Ruby.

" _Scythe?"_ It reminded of a particular weapon he had. Oh how he missed swinging it around at Vegeta. The good'ol days, Black thought while smirking.

"Uncle Qrow taught me how to use it, though I'm not as good as him right now."

"Speaking of Uncle Qrow, there he is!" Yang pointed forward.

"Uncle Qrow! Where have you been!?" Ruby ran towards Qrow.

" _Woof"_ barked Zwei with excitement.

Qrow chuckled, "I was just on my way home." Qrow then noticed the saiyan behind Yang.

"Hey Yang, who's that guy?" Qrow asked while pointing at Goku.

"Err It's a long story...He's a friend of mine, his name's Goku."

"He fell from the sky!" Ruby Exclaimed.

"Uhh, what?" Qrow was so lost.

"That's right. He fell from the sky and was unconscious. So my and Yang brought him home. I think he has amnesia because he doesn't remember anything from his past except his name." Explained Ruby.

" _Tch!"_ Irked Black.

Qrow looked at the boy, top to bottom. He had an uneasy feeling about this mysterious boy and was not buying his amnesia story. "Kinda weird that you only remember your name..." Qrow remarked.

Goku narrowed his eyes. Yang could feel the tension building up and decided to step in. "Don't worry Uncle Qrow, he's okay now. I don't think he has any bad intentions."

"So, where are you guys headed?" Qrow asked.

"Oh we were just gonna show him around Patch. Maybe he could remember where he lived." Ruby replied.

"Okay then. You guys won't mind if I join in do you?" Qrow didn't trust this new Goku guy, and he certainly wasn't going to let him head out with his two beloved nieces.

Black knew exactly what Qrow was thinking. He didn't care if Qrow bought his story or not, and trusted him or not. But he could feel this guy wasn't ordinary. According to Ruby, he was very skilled with his scythe and was no one to mess around with.

"Oh not at all!" Ruby said excitedly.

* * *

The 4 roamed all around Patch, with the girls showing everything to Goku, and Qrow asking him questions every now and then. Goku was starting to get annoyed with this guy. He wanted to vaporize this mortal for doubting him, but he had to hold himself back.

Qrow on the other hand eased a little bit, after he saw how frank Yang and Ruby had become around this guy. Maybe he was just jumping to conclusions.

"Kay...You guys have fun, I'm headed home." Qrow reported while going towards their home.

"See you Uncle Qrow!" waved both of the girls.

 **Later the three teens were chilling at the beach while eating ice cream.**

"So Goku, do you have any hobbies or something?" Yang questioned while licking her ice cream.

"Hobbies?"

"Yea, things that you like to do in your free time, you know?"

Goku thought about it. All he did during his time back in Trunks' timeline was either murder mortals, drink tea, or fought with Goku, Vegeta and Trunks.

"Eehh...Fighting? Does that count as a hobby?" Goku said awkwardly.

"Of course it does!" Yang Yelled. "That must mean you're pretty strong! You have to spar with me Goku!" Yang got very close to Goku.

A sweat drop appeared on Goku's forehead.

"At least let him finish his ice cream Yang." Gossiped Ruby.

"Oh right, hehe"

* * *

 **Later in the forest**

"Alright Goku this is it!" Yang tied her hair into a pony tail. "I'm warning you I won't hold back!"

Goku got in his fighting stance. He didn't know this girl was so much into fighting. But it was about time he got to fight someone, after all he had a saiyan's body that was craving for battle.

"Wooh I can't wait to see how strong you are Goku!" Ruby cheered from behind.

Seeing Goku get in his fighting stance pumped up Yang even more, she was really eager to see this guy's power. She started smiling excitedly.

( _Fistfight battle ost begins to play)_

"HYA!" Yang charged forward with a full square punch to Goku's face. Goku dodged the punch with ease but was surprised to see another fist coming his way.

"Take this!" Yang yelled. Goku blocked it and was pushed back.

" _Argh!"_

"HA! HYA! HRNGH!" sounds of fists colliding could be heard.

Goku could not believe it. This girl was strong. She didn't give him a chance to land a single strike. Goku kept blocking and dodging but was having a lot of trouble.

"ERGH, Stop dodging!" Yang finally punched Goku straight in the gut causing Goku to flinch in pain. Yang's fist collided straight with Goku's face and she sent him flying towards a tree. Goku's back hit the tree and he fell on his knee, while holding his stomach with one of his hands.

He didn't expect this girl to be this powerful. If only he wasn't weakened, he would absolutely demolish this mortal.

Goku got up, gritting his teeth.

"Is that all you've got? because if so then I'm disappointed!" Yang smirked.

Ruby watched from the sidelines with suspense.

Goku clenched both of his fists and roared. "HAAA!" Suddenly, a great wind blew in all directions.

"Woah!" Ruby was amazed.

"That's the sprit!" Yang charges forward once again. She jumped up in the air and came down to strike Goku with full force. Goku stopped the hand with one of his hands and used the other to jab the girl in her face.

Yang evaded the attack and countered with a cross. Goku dodged her attack as well and the two exchanged blow for blow.

Goku tried to roundhouse kick Yang in the face but she ducked. Goku followed up with a straight kick straight to Yang's face with the same leg. Yang used her arms to cover her face. She was sent sliding backwards.

Goku advanced and started overwhelming the girl with different punches from all directions. Yang was blocking them. She knew she would get knocked out if even one of them hit her. Then suddenly Goku's fist came speeding towards Yang's face. Her eyes widened in shock.

Goku's fist stopped right as it was about to come in contact. The wind from the force made Yang's sway wildly.

 _"Hmph"_ Goku retracted his arm, signalling he was done fighting. Ruby came running towards them.

"That was...amazing! Goku, you're no joke!" Ruby was like a fan girl.

"You're good." Yang stated as she got up smirking. "I didn't expect you to be this strong."

"You're not bad yourself. Good to see You're not just all looks and no strength." Goku said while smiling back.

Yang raised an eyebrow at first, but then she realized Goku just complimented her looks. She looked at Goku with her mouth open a little but kept quiet. This feeling she just felt...

"Goku you seem very experienced! Looks like you really were a fighter in your past!" Ruby looked at Goku with excitement.

"Heh, a warrior's instinct you know?" Goku joked.

But our favorite heroes celebration was short lived, as they noticed they were surrounded by Beowolves, who were slowly creeping towards them from the darkness of the forest.

"Oh no, Beowolves!" Ruby yelled.

Black looked at Ruby with confusion. "Are those that Grimm things?"

"Yea, those are Beowolves. They're basically werewolves." Explained Ruby.

A giant pack of Beowolves started charging towards the three teens.

Ruby brought out her Crescent Rose and Yang readied her Ember Celica.

Black saw the two girls bring out their weapons and watched as they absolutely demolished the dark creatures. Both of them were indeed skilled in combat, something that Black did not expect as to him they just looked like average teenage girls who were way too ambitious.

" _Even in this realm, mortals have found ways of becoming stronger. No matter what universe, these mortals use their God given powers and keep getting stronger."_ Black thought as he observed the girls absolutely kick ass.

Goku then turned his attention towards the Grimm beasts. He sensed a dark energy Aura emitting from them. They didn't seem to have any Ki signature that Black could feel. That wasn't right. Every living being has Ki, then why don't these creatures, who clearly seemed alive, have Ki in their bodies? Were they...dead?

As the girls finished the last Beowolf, Goku noticed the creatures turn into dust and disappear.

"They're pretty weak." Goku stated.

"Yea, Beowolves are the weakest of the bunch. But there are much stronger ones too." Ruby explained.

As an Alpha Beowolf approached them from the shadows, "Like that one!" pointed Yang.

" _Hmph,_ I'll take this one." Goku started walking towards the Alpha Grimm.

"Ca-Careful, he's much stronger than those little ones." Yang recalled that time when she had trouble with a giant Ursa.

Goku cracked his neck, and stretched his arms while walking towards the Beowolf. The creature roared ferociously at him.

Black had a normal expression on his face. Then with great speed, the Grimm used his claws to swipe Goku right on his face. Goku ducked the oncoming attack, and struck the Alpha right in it's stomach, making it growl in pain. Black smiled as he dodged a bite from the Alpha Beowolf. He grabbed the head of the beast and threw it straight in the ground. The Grimm beast rolled over as Black still had it's head in his hands. It roared one last time until suddenly Goku twisted it's neck, immediately killing it.

"WOW! That was so cool!" Cheered both of the girls. They had started to like this boy even more after they discovered just how strong he was.

"Goku, You have to come with me to Beacon Academy! I'm not taking no as an answer!" Yang shouted with joy.

"I guess, I'll go with you then if you insist that much." Black smirked while his eyes were closed.

"Yes!" Yang clenched her fist "I can't wait!"

* * *

 **At night time in the house**

"And then he grabbed the Alpha Beowolf and slammed it towards the ground!" Ruby was explaining what had happened to Taiyang and Qrow like a litte child.

"Hmm, so I guess you learnt at least one thing about yourself huh Goku? Who could have guessed, you're a fighter as well!" Taiyang laughed.

Black just looked towards the side. He sitting on the sofa drinking a sweet cup of tea.

"But Goku, what kind of Semblance do you use?" Qrow questioned while he took a sip from his bottle of wine.

"Uhh, I don't think...I don't...know." Goku stuttered.

"What? Surely you must know how to control you Aura if you fought both Yang and that Beowolf." Qrow inquired while raising an eyebrow.

"I guess..I'll find out from battling even more..." Goku didn't want to tell these mortals about Ki or anything of that sort. He knew that would raise suspicion his way.

Everything was going alright so far, and he didn't want to screw it up now. These people seemed to trust him, and he had to be careful not to say anything that would raise doubt.

"All I know is Goku's a pretty good fighter! And tomorrow we're gonna spar again, right Goku?" Yang looked at Goku with eyes of determination.

"Huh, we are?" Goku muttered with a surprise look on his face.

"Of course we are! It's gonna be good training for when we join Beacon."

"What? He's going to Beacon Academy with you?" Taiyang asked.

"Yep! I told him all about Beacon and asked him if he wanted to go with me, and he said yes."

"More like you forced him to go with you." Murmured Ruby sarcastically before which she got chopped on the back from an angry Yang.

"So you want to become a hunter Goku? So are you like Ruby? Do you as well want to protect the innocent with your power?." Asked Taiyang.

Goku got surprised, "Ye-Yea...Protect the innocent..."

Oh how wrong Taiyang was about Goku. These poor people couldn't fathom what deeds this young boy had committed. They would not be able to grasp the power of this young man had let alone imagine the lives he had taken and the mindset he had.

Goku felt, strange. Protecting the weak mortals? He only knew how to kill the weak. His words really made him think. These mortals, whom he just spent hardly two days, they thoughts so different about him. The mortals back at Trunks' timeline would be engulfed in fear just by hearing the name 'Goku Black' alone, yet these people thought he wanted to become a hero of some sort. Black kept having strange feelings whenever he interacted with these mortals. How was this happening? How come he didn't experience these different feelings before? Was he...changing?

All his life he was called a monster, a killer, a psychopath. Not once did someone expect him to be a hero of some sort and no one showed him this much interest that Ruby and Yang were showing him.

"Ahhhh" Yawned Ruby. "I'm going to shleeeep."

"Right behind you sis." Yang said in a tired tone as both the girls went to they're room.

Taiyang smiled, "I guess I better catch some sleep as well. Goku you should rest now too. You must be tired."

Goku snapped out of his thoughts. He nodded and went to his room.

* * *

That night Goku couldn't sleep. He kept looking at the ceiling. These mortals brought out different feelings from within him. He wanted something. He wanted to experience these emotions more. He wanted...to talk more to these mortals. They were much different than Earthlings. As he was deep in his thoughts, without even realizing, his eyes slowly started to close, and he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **In the morning**

Black was in a dark place. Goku could hear a faint voice from the distance. It was, calling out his name? Slowly the voice got louder and louder until...

"Wake up Goku!"

"HAAH!" Black woke up in a jolt. He started breathing heavily from the shock.

"Hey Goku!" Yang was staring at him with a serious and angry expression.

A sweat drop rolled down Goku's forehead. Was she onto something? "Wha-What is it?"

Yang narrowed her eyebrows even further. She was bent over like when scolding a little child. Goku started to feel more awkward and moved backwards.

Then suddenly Yang burst into laughter. "Hahahaha!" She laughed while holding her belly. "I really got you there didn't I? Hahaha!"

Goku stared at her laughing. She looked...cute.

Goku couldn't tell what he was feeling. Obviously he was pissed off, but he found that laugh...adorable. He didn't quite understand what this feeling was.

"Oh and breakfast's ready." Yang told Goku while she rubbed off a tear from her eye caused from laughing so hard.

"Ergh fine. I'm up."

 **Afterwards at the dining table**

Goku sat down to eat. But he noticed something. The other girl, Ruby, she wasn't here. He looked around the living room whilst sitting down.

"You must be wondering where Ruby is." Taiyang saw Black looking around. "She's outside training with Qrow. He's teaching her some stuff about scythes apparently." Taiyan shrugged.

Goku turned back towards his food. Him and Yang were the only ones on the dining table. The others had already had their breakfast. Taiyang was sitting on the sofa doing his own stuff. Black started eating. After a few minutes he looked up, across the table. Yang was staring at him with a little grin on her face. He stared back with his normal expression.

"What?"

"Nothing." Yang tried to hide her giggle.

"Well, it doesn't _seem_ like nothing."

"Hehe, you've got a bit of cream on your nose." Yang giggled.

"Huh?" Black quickly noticed as well. He must have dirtied his noise without knowing while eating. "Tch! Whatever." Black remarked as he cleaned his nose off with his hand while Yang kept giggling.

Taiyang smiled as he heard the two teens talking.

* * *

 **Afterwards outside**

"Alright you two it's a friendly sparring session so I don't want anybody hurting someone else!" Announced Taiyang. "It'll be a best of three round training session and whoever wins the most rounds wins the match. Are we clear?"

Qrow and Ruby were sitting on the porch watching the two teens get ready.

"You sure you want to do this? You lost pretty easily yesterday." Teased Black while smirking.

"Oh I'm sure! We'll see who loses this time." Yang replied while smirking back.

Both of them got into fighting stance. "Alright! Begin!

What seemed to be a calm afternoon in the forest, soon turned into a very loud one.

"HA! HNGH! YA! TCH! AH!" Was pretty much all that could be heard. Goku and Yang were trading blow for blow. Both of them either blocked or dodged the oncoming attack and countered it with their own. The three spectators watching stared in awe at the two teens dishing it out.

Yang lifted her foot and went for a kick to the saiyan's face, but Goku grabbed her leg and threw her to the side. Yang regained her balance mid air and landed on her feet. She quickly dashed towards the saiyan again, releasing a barrage of punches. Goku was starting to get a little overwhelmed. He saw an opening used it to duck and roundhouse-kicked Yang in the feet. Yang fell on the ground and Goku brought his fist forward to warn Yang not to get back up.

"Ow." Yang said sarcastically. Goku chuckled.

"Winner of round one, Son Goku!" declared Taiyang.

"Woohoo!" cheered Ruby.

"That boy's not bad." complimented Qrow.

Yang got up and growled, "Don't worry, there's still another round left."

"Heh." Goku snickered.

"Alright get ready for round two!"

Both of the fighter got into their fighting stance once again.

"Damn, this is a legitimate tournament." Qrow smiled.

"I know!" Ruby fangirled.

"Begin!"

This time Yang dashed forward much quicker. She seemed to be playing offensive, pushing Goku on the defensive.

"I won't give you a chance this time!" roared the blonde.

Goku was being pushed back by Yang's constant punching and kicking. Yang was much faster this time and her blows felt a lot stronger. Goku grit his teeth as he tried to counter with a punch to the face but Yang dodged it and struck Goku in the face instead. Goku didn't fall just yet. He endured the pain and tried to go for a straight punch again. Yang blocked the attack with her left forearm and uppercutted Goku in the face with the right. The saiyan got out of balance and Yang took this to her advantage and kicked him square in the gut.

"HARGH!" Goku grunted as he fell backwards.

"Winner of round two, Yang Xiao Long!"

"It looks like Yang has improved. Both of them are skilled fighters." observed Qrow.

"Thish ish aweshum!" Ruby tried to speak with her mouth full of cookies.

"That's a one-one." Yang grinned.

Goku got back up and readied himself once again. "I'm actually enjoying this." he smirked.

"Glad to hear I'm not the only one." Yang added while smiling.

Goku started taking off his grey T-shirt and threw it to the side, revealing his, quite well built body underneath.

"Hey that's my shirt!" Taiyang shouted.

"My, my spicing things up are we?" Yang grinned.

"For his age, the boy's really buffed." Qrow expressed in shock.

"And now for the final round!" Taiyang declared.

Ruby started cheering, jumping up and down like a little child. "Go Goku! Go Yang!"

( _Fierce battle against a mighty foe ost begins to play)_

"Begin!"

Both the fighters charged at each other at great speed. Both Goku's and Yang's fist collided. Goku followed with a kick that Yang blocked. Yang countered with an uppercut that Goku dodged. Immediately Yang went for a spinning heel kick followed with a roundhouse kick, both of which Goku dodged. The warriors were so equally matched that it was almost impossible to tell who would win. As their fists clashed and kicks collided, the three spectators watched in absolute amazement.

But Taiyang spotted Yang's mistake. "Ugh, she's making the same mistake again."

"What mistake?" questioned Ruby, concerned for her sister.

"She just keeps charging forward without thinking. Being angry does no doubt make her more powerful, but it definitely doesn't make her invincible!"

The force from the great battle between the two teens caused wind currents to blow in all directions, shaking the trees and blowing the soil.

As the battle continued, Goku slowly, but surely started gaining the upper hand. He easily started evading Yang's attacks and countered them, knocking her back.

"HNGHHH!" Yang started to get frustrated each time she was thrown back. She was getting tired now.

"What's the matter? Weren't you going to beat me?" Goku said while smiling, taunting Yang with his hand to come forward.

Yang gritted her teeth. "HAAAA!" Her eyes suddenly turned red and flames engulfed her body.

"Huh? What's this?" Black got curious.

Yang dashed forward with much faster speed than before and hit goku in the torso with her fist. Goku coughed on the impact. Yang than hit Goku with a three-hit combo until she finally hit him with a great uppercut and launched him in the sky.

Goku was about a 100 feet up in the air. He growled from the pain. Realizing he still didn't have his flight ability yet, he dived straight towards the ground, particularly straight towards Yang. Yang got ready as she brought her right hand back, preparing for her strongest strike yet.

"HYAAAAA!" Both of them yelled as Goku kicked and Yang punched. Their attacks met, producing a great force and knocking back both warriors. Goku went sliding back but stopped himself. Yang, still covered in flames, dashed forward once again, but this time Goku began to dodge her attacks. Yang tried her best to land a hit on Goku, but nothing worked.

"Oh no." Taiyang spoke. "Yang you're becoming too predictable!"

Goku was about to finish this battle. He was countering Yang's every move. As he went for one final blow straight to the face. Yang saw the oncoming attack. She knew if this hit her, it was over. With all her strength, she jumped up in the air and kicked Goku straight in the face. Goku was shocked, he blocked Yang's kick with both his arms crossed. Yang, seeing that her kick was blocked, went for one final blow. In the air she brought her fist up, and went for a full power punch.

Goku's eyes widened. He barely stopped the punch and they both fell.

The fight...was over.

Both the fighters were on the ground panting heavily.

"Err...Hey what do you think you guys are doing!" Taiyang shouted while Qrow laughed. Ruby put both of her hands on her mouth, giggling.

Both Goku and Yang were confused as Hell. But they soon caught up. Yang was laying on top of Goku, in a very, AHEM* questionable position. Both their hands were interlocked as well when Goku stopped Yang's punch.

"Uhhh, well this is something." Goku narrated.

Yang's cheeks turned a rosy red colour and her mouth opened in shock. Underneath her was Goku's muscular body. "AH! Sorry I di-didn't mean to do that!" Yang quickly got up and looked aside in embarrassment. Goku got up after her and laughed quietly. He really enjoyed these sparring sessions, and was looking forward to much more of them.

"Well, who won?" Qrow asked Taiyang.

Taiyang, who was still irritated by what just happened, "It-It's a draw I guess."

"Woah, so that means they're equal in power?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Not necessarily." Taiyang replied, "Now both of you, go take a shower and get changed! You guys are covered in dirt and sweat!"

* * *

 **And that is the end of chapter 2. I told you guys it was going to be much longer :D But anyway in the next chapter Goku Black's finally going to enter Beacon Academy. Guys, please I humbly request you, please PLEASE leave a review! It really lets me know how I'm doing with the story. And also let me know in the reviews, do you guys want Goku Black to be in the same team as Ruby and the others, Team RWBY? Or do you guys want him to be in his own separate team? Please do let me know!**

 **See you guys in Chapter 3, Bye!**


	4. Black enters into Beacon

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload, I was really busy with everyday stuff. Before I start, I want to thank you all for taking the time to tune in and read my story, really it means a lot to me. One more thing, the person who was asking me about what happened to the other Immortal Zamasu, well I guess the only way to find out would be to further read the story my friend.**

 **Another thing, I refer to Goku Black as 'Son Goku' because in Dragon ball super, Black introduces himself as 'Son Goku'. I hope that ends your confusion my dude. And Black is severely weakened in the story AS OF NOW. The story would be a lot less interesting if he had all his power, he would probably kill all the people in Remnant honestly.**

 **Lastly some guy asked me if only Team RWBY is going to be in the Harem. Listen my friend, Goku Black is an attractive person, and any girl can fall for an attractive guy, that's all I'm going to say.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Black enters into Beacon Academy**

 **Evening after Yang and Goku's match**

Yang was snoring loud while taking a nap on the sofa. Goku was watching Televison while Ruby, Qrow and Taiyang were having dinner at the dining table.

"She sure is tired after that training session, isn't she?" Qrow remarked while looking at Yang, "Look at her, sleeping like a sloth."

"Mhmm, meanwhile Goku over there seems better than ever." Taiyang pointed out.

Goku was watching the news. It looked like some people got hurt in a Faunas protest. Ever since Goku came to this world, he had heard about these Faunas creatures from Yang and Ruby again and again. Apparently, Faunas were pretty much Humans, but with a distinct animal feature, like bunny ears, or a monkey tail. 'Monkey tail', that reminded Black of a certain species he absolutely loathed. Faunas and Humans didn't seem to get along that well. In some areas they lived peacefully, while in others, the two despised each other. Black had also heard about an organization called 'White Fang'. From what Black heard from Ruby and Yang, and from the T.V, The White Fang was once a peaceful Faunas organization, but then their previous leader retired and a new leader came along with new ideals. The White Fang, which once people had faith in restoring Human and Faunas relationships, had now become a Faunas terrorist organization which people feared.

" _How Mortal-like. Spreading nothing but violence and fear."_ Black thought. He had gotten more restless day by day because he did not get to serve 'justice' to any mortals. But the battle with Yang earlier today eased him, a little bit. Black smirked.

He really enjoyed these battles. Owning a Saiyan body, his mindset also was slowly turning into a Saiyan. Fighting strong opponents really pumped him up. But there was another thing that made him glad. It was that with every little blow he received, he was getting stronger. Day by day he was obtaining his old strength back, because as of now he was nothing compared to his old self. Suddenly just then Black wondered.

What was he going to do after he had his power back? Was he going to murder all these Mortals? Or was he going to go back to his old timeline, to see what had happened? Goku didn't want to kill these Mortals instantly. He found them, _interesting._

"Hey young man? Aren't you hungry?" Goku was snapped out of his thoughts by Taiyang.

Black looked at Taiyang, "Huh? Oh no I'm not hungry."

"You sure? Cuz princess over there seemed to be hungry AND tired after training." He pointed at Yang.

"Say Goku, would you like to go out on a boy's night out with me? I know a club nearby with some _pretty hot ladies._ Just asking." Qrow smiled mischievously.

"Don't you drag him with you into that kind of stuff Qrow! He seems like a good gentleman and I wouldn't appreciate him getting spoiled." Taiyang made clear. Taiyang knew that Goku was a pretty close friend of Ruby and Yang, and if Goku got into that sort of stuff, who knows what would happen with his daughters?

"Bro, I'm asking him, not you. And besides it's not my fault you've got two daughters and can't have some fun." Qrow teased Taiyang. A Cross shaped vein appeared on top of Taiyang's head.

"Hmph, No thanks. I'm not interested in that kind of stuff." Black replied.

"Hey, suit youself..." With that Qrow got up and left through the front door.

Taiyang sighed in relied in a cartoony way. That confirmed him Ruby and Yang were safe with Goku. "Come on Ruby it's time for sleep."

"Oh come on dad let me and Goku talk just a little..." Ruby's eyes got watery.

"No! you need to keep your routine for when you start going back to Signal Academy. These holidays aren't going to last forever!"

"UGH, fine!" Ruby said in an irritated tone and went angrily towards her room. Now Yang was all that was left, who was sleeping like there's not a care in the world

"Might as well leave her here huh?" Taiyang asked Goku.

Goku silently got up from the sofa and did something that would leave Taiyang's mouth wide open. He picked up Yang bridal style and took her to her room. Taiyang was frozen in shock from what just happened. Goku took Yang to her bedroom, laid her down on the bed, and put the blanket over her. Ruby, who was laying on her bed right beside Yang's bed, was just as shocked as her father.

Goku glanced at Yang. She looked pretty while sleeping as well. Goku almost fell the urge to hug her tightly. He smiled and started walking outside of the room. This was his way of thanking Yang, thanking her for the battle she had with him.

" _There we go again. This mysterious feeling has yet again enveloped me."_ Black thought. Just as Goku was about to walk out of the room he heard a voice calling him.

"Uh, Hey Goku?" Ruby gained Black's attention.

Goku turned around and looked at Ruby from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"Uhm-uhh. Since Yang is sleeping and can no longer re-read this book to me." Ruby was holding a story book in her hand. Black knew where she was going after this.

"Wo-would you p-please read it to me...?"

"Can't you read it yourself?"

"Uh, I can but it's...It's more fun if...someone else reads it to me."

Black sighed like he was irritated "Fine, hand over the book." Goku went and sat down on Ruby's bed. "Hero of Remnant?"

"Yes! It's a story about a heroic man and his friends and together they fight evil people in order to protect themselves and their loved ones." Ruby suddenly got excited.

Black scoffed. "Hmph. Stories like these are nothing but fairy tails. In the real world, there are no such things as 'heroes'."

"No that's not true! Heroes do exist! They are the people who protect the ones who can't protect themselves!"

Ruby reminded Goku a lot about this other boy he knew, the boy who cut him in half. "Be quiet! Or you're going to wake up over there." Ruby tucked in her blanket like a little girl and Black read the story to her. He couldn't help but wonder while reading the story.

"Ruby..." Black said while still looking at the book.

"What is it Goku?"

"Do I...Do I look like a...a hero to you?"

This was weird. It seemingly came out of the blue. Ruby tilted her head and was confused by what Black just asked her. What was going on in his head?

"Uhh well, you are pretty strong I guess. And if you would use your power to help the weak and the innocent, then you're a hero in my book!" Ruby smiled.

"Help the weak and the innocent huh?" Black whispered.

"Uh, are you alright Goku?" Ruby asked Goku who was remaining awfully quiet.

Goku who now came out of his thoughts, "Yes, I'm okay. Is this it?"

"Yep, thanks for reading it to me. Goodnight Goku!" Ruby smiled happily.

Black looked at Ruby's smile. He saw a completely unknown emotion in her smile. It was happiness, something Black never saw in another person's face before. Black's jaw opened a little bit. He liked this. As confused as he was right now, he also felt joy. He felt glad in bringing happiness to Ruby, bringing happiness to this little Mortal. He closed the book and left the room

"Goodnight, Ruby."

All these different emotions, what were they? How were they caused, and what caused them? Why were they caused? These were the questions that bounced Black's head as he laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Were these feeling caused by the Mortal body he currently had, or were they caused by these Mortals who were living with him? Black thought for a while before finally closing his eyes. Sleeping was something he got used now.

* * *

 **The next afternoon**

Today Taiyang decided to train Yang. He told her he wanted to point out some flaws she had in her fight with Goku. Even though Yang was really desperate to fight Goku, she needed to improve on her mistakes so that she doesn't lose to him again.

"You and you're mother are exactly the same, thinking the best way to tackle a problem is to go through it, rather than around it." Taiyang explained.

"And is that a bad thing? Me and mom being the same?" Yang asked.

While Yang and Taiyang were fixing their father-daughter issues, Qrow was nowhere to be seen, and Goku and Ruby were chilling on the porch.

"So Goku, how long are you going to keep borrowing clothes from dad? I mean, I don't have any problem with that but don't you think you should get your own clothes now?" Ruby asked.

"And exactly where am I going to get my clothes from?" Goku asked back.

"From the shopping mall of course!"

"Huh? The shopping mall?"

The next thing Goku knew, he found himself inside a huge building with dozens of shops and countless people scattering here and there, going on about their day.

"So what are we doing here again?" Goku inquired whilst a cross vein appeared on his forehead, implying he was irritated.

"We're here for shopping!" Yang yelled with joy. "Specifically for your clothes!"

"He could have bought clothes on his own too, you know?" Ruby remarked while a sweat drop appeared on her head. "No need to get so clingy..."

"Come on sis! You really think I would let him go out with you alone? It makes me super happy that you're growing up but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you have all the fun!" Yang nudged Ruby with her elbow in a teasing way.

As Ruby and Yang argued about not hitting at the Saiyan at all, Goku looked at his surroundings. He looked at each and every person that walked beside them. If this was his old self, he would have blown up the entire mall to get rid of these pathetic Mortals, but now he had developed some tolerance because of Yang and Ruby. He looked at all the different Mortals doing their own things, living their own lowly lives. Then he noticed a shop at the side, it had different men's and women's clothing on display. Quickly remembering his objective of coming here, he went inside the store with Yang and Ruby quickly following behind.

"Hmm, this seems to be it." Black stated as he looked around the store. He could see all sorts of clothing from simple T-shirts to formal meeting suits. He walked over to one of the isles and started looking at different kind of shirts and pajamas.

"Ruby! What do you think of this?" Yang shows Ruby a pair of brown-black leather pants.

"We're not here to shop for our clothes Yang, remember?" Ruby replied.

"Oh yea right, I forgot." Yang said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

As Black looked at different tops and bottoms, he could not find a single wearable that he liked. They all just didn't go according to his taste.

"How may I help you sir?" One of the retail workers saw Goku searching between isles, so she came over to help him.

Goku saw the girl standing beside him by the corner of his eye. "Is there not a single piece of cloth worth wearing in this store? All of these clothes are absolutely hideous."

"Umm, I think that just means you have a unique taste in clothing sir. Would you kindly tell me what kind of clothes do you prefer to wear?"

"He likes to wear stuff that would really show off his body, you know what I'm talking about." Yang butted in before Black could reply.

"I-uh, I see. Hmm maybe you should take a look at this section." She went over to a different isle.

"What do you mean show off my body?" Black looked at Yang in confusion as they followed the employee. "Oh nothing." Yang replied as she smirked and looked to the side.

Black went over to the other isle and started looking for wearables there. "Hey what about this Goku?" Ruby handed over Goku a black tank top with a black short underneath.

"Hmm..." Black started analyzing the clothes.

"You do know that you can just try em on in the trying room over there, right?" Ruby pointed towards a hallway at the right which had different rooms for trying on clothes. Black saw them and went inside one to try on his clothes.

 **Few seconds later**

Goku came out of the room and stood in front of the girls. "Ahh, these are much comfortable than your dad's clothes." Black looked at his arms. He was a little taller and his body was more well defined than Taiyang that's why Taiyang's clothes were uncomfortable for him.

 **A.U : I know Goku is 5'9 and that's considered pretty tall in the world of Dragon Ball, but in this story he's 6'4 and that's not counting his hair, because why not? Also he'll grow taller as he's still young and when he's going to transform because Saiyans seem to grow a few inches taller when they transform into ssj/ssb.**

Little did the Saiyan know, he was being eyed from top to bottom by the 3 girls standing right in front of him. The black tank top really brought out his body's features and it suited him really well. "That looks go-good on you sir." The girl's cheeks turned red as she look downwards.

Ruby just stared at the Saiyan, being too shy to say anything. While Yang being herself, brought more shirts and pants that were one size small from Goku's original size, we all know why. "Hey Goku try these on as well!"

After an hour of making Goku try on different clothes, "Uhh, don't you think these much are enough?" Goku asked Ruby and Yang as a sweat drop made it's way down Goku's head. A huge bundle of different types of clothes was piled up on the counter.

"You think so? Alright then, My turn now!" Yang yelled. "Maybe I'll get some too." Ruby added.

"Since you guys helped me with my clothes, I might as well return the favor and help you guys as well." Black followed Yang and Ruby.

"How does this look Goku?" Ruby gained Black's attention. She was holding a dark maroon hoodie in her hands. "Yea, uh-It suits you."

"What about this Goku! Look over here!" Yang shouted at Goku causing him to look towards her. She was holding an orange tank top in her hands.

"Yea-uh, looks good on you.."

Goku was getting overwhelmed as both the sisters called him one after another to check out their clothes. " _Sigh..._ This is gonna take a while..." Black murmured to himself.

* * *

 **At the house in the evening**

"We're back!" Yang proclaimed as she opened the door and entered the house, followed by Ruby and then by Goku, who was holding a dozen shopping bags in his hands.

"Woah! You guy's sure did a lot of shopping." Taiyang looked at all the bags with different clothes on them.

"Yep! Goku got some new clothes, so we thought we might as well grab a few too!" Ruby answered.

"A few huh?" A cross-vein appeared on Black's head. "You guys bought twice as much me!"

"Oh come on! We're young gals so we're allowed to do that." Yang earned a glare from Black and giggled in response.

"And we stopped at a restaurant on the way to eat something, so we're filled dad. I don't think we need dinner." Ruby added.

"Just to be clear, eating at that place was their idea not mine." Black said pointing at the girls, who laughed sheepishly.

"Well it looks like you guys had fun, and that's all that matters." Taiyang ended the conversation.

As both the girls were going to their room, Yang looked back to see that Goku was going outside, and closed the door behind him.

 **Outside**

 _(Romantic evening ost starts to play)_

Black came outside and sat on the grass. He looked at the night sky. The stars were sparkling like glitter and the moon was shining brightly. Black knew if he had a tail, he would've transformed to an Oozaru already. The raw primal power of the Saiyans was what always surprised him.

He laid back and put his hands behind his head, chilling in the cool night breeze. Goku liked moments like these, where he just sat peacefully and admired the beauty of nature. Black never hated nature, rather, he found it beautful. It seemed so simple, yet so complex. But it didn't contain the one thing he absolutely loathed, and that was evil.

To him, nature wasn't evil. When he saw an animal hunting another animal, he did not consider it evil, as the animals weren't doing anything wrong. They were just doing what they were programmed to do, survive. He loved these creatures. They were innocent, and had consciousness only to a certain degree, unlike Mortals, who were fully aware of what they were doing.

Mortals had knowledge, and they were given the gift of being able to distinguish between good and bad, however still they spread evil, causing violence and destruction. These poor animals and plants that got in their way had to suffer because of them. But his days in Remnant were slowly changing his view. Mortals were still evil to him, but in that evil, in that darkness, he saw...light. Not all Mortals seemed, evil. The ones he was currently living with made him realize that.

Ruby and Yang could have easily killed him when he landed in Remnant, injured and weak. They could have left him there, on the ground, to be torn apart to pieces by the Grimm. But they didn't. Why? Why didn't they leave him there? He was nothing to them, not a friend, nor a relative. They brought him home, and together with Taiyang, healed him, provided him food and shelter, and gave him other gifts such as clothes. Since when did Mortals become so, kind? To Black, Mortals were nothing but selfish monsters before, but now he saw a completely different side of them. Why didn't he see this side before?

As Black was deep in his thoughts, staring at the beautiful night sky, as always a familiar person came out of nowhere.

"Heyyyy, watcha doin?" Yang came out of nowhere, leaning over from above him while he was laying down, blocking his view of the night sky.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, if you're trying to sleep, then there is a bed inside, but you already know that. My best guess would be...You're admiring the night sky?"

"Wow you're quite the detective aren't you?"

"Yea yea I know I'm amazing." Yang grinned.

Yang laid down on the grass beside Goku, putting her hands behind her head like him. "You're right, It does look quite beautiful."

Black remained silent.

"Why are you so quiet all time?" She turned her head towards Goku.

"Because I only speak when necessary, unlike you."

"Oh really, or is it because you don't know how to socialize?"

"Why would I need to socialize? I have no interest in making friends." Goku replied.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because you'd go insane without any friends to hang out with?"

"Trust me I won't."

"You're just saying that. In time you'll realize."

A few minutes pass as they stare at the stars.

"Hey Goku."

"What."

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you want to do in life? You know, some kind of goal you're aiming towards or something like that." Yang explained.

Goku turned his head towards Yang. Black had never thought about this before. His only goal was to destroy all Mortal life, to carry out his Zero Mortal plan. He had never thought about doing something else. Of course not even in his wildest dreams could Black imagine he was going to land in this dimension, or whatever universe he was currently in.

"What are _you_ going to do?" Black looked at Yang who was staring at the sky.

"To be completely honest I don't know at all. I know for the time being I'll be going to Beacon Academy to graduate as a huntress."

"Well then I'm going to be doing the same thing, become a hunter."

"But, why though?" Yang questioned him.

"Because...Just like you I don't really know. Maybe I'll just live in the forest with the animals."

"You wouldn't mind if I tagged along every now and then, would you?" Yang joked.

"Hmph, as long as you don't disturb my peace." Goku joked back.

"You know I always wondered, how does your hair stay up like that?" Yang proceeded to feel Goku's hair with her hand. "Do you use gel or something?" Yang pulls Goku's hair.

"Do-Don't pull my hair." Goku said in an irritated tone.

"Oh what? You don't like it?" Yang giggles as she pokes Goku in the head again and again.

" _Ugghh-_ Oh yeah? Let's see how you like it!" Goku says as he starts to tickle Yang on her belly.

"Gahahahaha! Stop!" Yang pleads as she tries to stop Goku's hand.

"Say you're sorry!" Goku demands as he gets up and starts to tickle her even more. "I'm sorry! Hahahahah I'm sorry!" Yang laughs uncontrollably.

Goku smiles and stops. But then he notices something. Apparently he got too carried away, and is now almost on top of Yang, with both her hands pinned up against the grass by his. Yang blushes as she looks at Goku's eyes. Goku looks back at her eyes. They looked magnificent, shining even brighter than the stars, sparkling like glitter.

Yang's breath starts to get heavy, she suddenly starts to feel hot. There was something odd about Goku pinning her against the ground like this. She starts to feel tingly in her stomach.

Goku saw the beautiful angel beneath him. Her glistening purple eyes, her bright golden shiny hair, and her small warm breath which he could feel on his face. He suddenly started to feel funny. This feeling was familiar, it came to him before when he interacted with Ruby and Yang but never in this intensity. He wanted to let go of his body, see what it would do, how it would act on it's primal instincts.

Yang never felt like this before either. She had seen a lot of boys ever since she was little, but Goku made her feel different. Goku was unique, he was not like any other man. It was not just because of his handsome face, or his muscular body, but something about his personality as well that really made Yang feel warm. Ever since he came to their house, her life had turned more happier than ever. Unlike Goku, she knew what this feeling was. It was **Love**.

Goku had felt love for the first time in his life. He had never formed a connection with anyone before, as he was too caught up in his own mind. He never spent any time with any person but himself, that being his other self, Zamasu. Had he just spent a little bit of time with Mortals rather than just observing them from afar...

Goku began to close his eyes and moved closer to Yang's face. He was letting his body act on instinct and had no idea what he was doing, as he felt the urge to connect to Yang's lips with his own. Yang was shocked as well. She had never thought when this would happen to her, when she would have her first love, when she would have her first kiss.

Just as it was about to happen, "Hey! * _hiccup*_ Stay safe and don't get her pregnant just yet!"

Goku heard a familiar voice from the side. He and Yang stopped and looked over, and there he was, Yang and Ruby's uncle, Qrow. He seemed like he had a little too much to drink. "You kids don't mind if I * _hiccup*_ observe from the sidelines, do ya?" Qrow said in a drunken tone.

Goku became irritated while Yang turned redder than ever. Here she was thinking she was about to have her first kiss and suddenly her uncle showed up out of nowhere, now of all times.

Goku got up, irritated more than ever. "Where did you show up from?"

"Well you see-* _hiccup*_ I was walking me way down tha street, then-* _hiccup*_ I saw yew two havin some fun over there, and I wond-er-ed, maybe I could * _hiccup*_ watch a wee bit." With that Qrow fell on the ground, presumably passing out.

"That doesn't explain anything." Goku said, again irritated and wanting to kill this disgusting Mortal.

"Ho-How long have you be-been watching for!?" Yang got up behind Goku, her cheeks being still red.

"Hmph, leave him. Let's go inside, it's getting late." Goku put his arm around Yang's shoulder and pulled her inside.

"R-Right!"

* * *

 **The next morning during breakfast**

"Hey Yang, what took you so long last night?" Ruby asked Yang in curiosity, making Yang blush.

"Oh nothing! I was just...just getting some milk, yea that's right! Just getting a little cup of milk before I went to sleep."

"Uhh yea...And I was with her. Also getting a cup of milk..." Black added.

"Aww come on you could've brought me a cup too!" Ruby babbled.

"Err sorry I forgot..." Yang looked down in embarrassment while Goku laughed quietly behind.

"I know what they were doing." Qrow smirked mischievously. He was sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"They were having se..." Qrow stopped midway through his sentence as he saw two teens glare daggers at him, implying he was in great danger if he spoke another word.

"They were...getting milk of course! Yea, just milk nothing else! Haha!" Qrow laughed awkwardly.

"Is it just me or are all three of you acting really weird today?" Taiyang remarked.

"It's just you." Goku responded, drinking his morning tea with his eyes closed.

* * *

The day was well spent with Qrow disappearing as usual, Ruby, Goku and Yang sparring with each other, Taiyang was watering his plants while Zwei was sitting on the porch, like a god boy. Later the three teens were playing some card game that Ruby and Yang really liked in their bedroom.

"Argh! No, not my Ursai!" Ruby yelled.

"HAHA! My aerial force has made quick work of your pathetic Ursa!" Yang proclaimed.

"Why?! Why would you do such a thing?!" Ruby cried.

"Oh, allow me to take the bounties of war, your captured ground forces that is!"

'Nooo!"

"Uhhh, what am I supposed to do again?" Goku to no surprise was puzzled as ever.

"Let me tell you. You currently have Vale, and you're fighting me and Ruby for domination of Remnant."

"Err, okay..."

"And since you have the most finisher cards out of all of us, you can infiltrate me and Ruby at any time and beat us easily!"

"Okay then. I'm going to do just that." Black smirked as he put all his cards down.

"You ruthless monster!" Ruby cried out.

"Muhahahaha! My army is going to destroy every corner of your Kingdoms and loot all your sacred treasures!"

"Aaaaand a viscious sandstorm came and killed all of your army." Yang said quickly.

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"I'm not playing this game! It's too depressing!" Black pouted. Ruby hugged Black in a cartoony way. "I know right!" Ruby hugged Black in a cartoony way.

"* _Yaaawn*_ I'm tired as hell. I'm going to take a quick nap you guys." Yang quickly dropped on the bed and took her blanket and started snoring immediately.

"That was quick." Black remarked.

"Ooh, that reminds me, dad asked us to go get the groceries from the supermarket. Could you come with me Goku? I'm gonna need some help since the shopping list is huge!" Ruby requested Goku.

"Eh since I got nothing better to do, I might as well help you out." Black shrugged.

 **Later in the evening after they're done grocery shopping**

Ruby and Goku walked out of the supermarket and we're making their way home.

'Woo! I'm glad we helped dad out, he's gonna be super happy!"

"Remind me again, why am I the one to hold all the shopping bags?" Black questioned.

"Cuz you lost the Rock-Paper-Scissors match, and whoever loses that has to carry all the shopping bags home!" Ruby grinned.

"Tch! I'm starting to envy these pathetic rules you and your sister came up with."

"Hehe"

It was night time. The street lamps lit up the street brightly and no person could be seen at this time. As they were walking down the street, Black looked at one of the stores and saw a glistening light sparkle from within. "What's in that store?" Black pointed towards the store.

"Which one? Oh that? That store sells all kinds of Dusts!" Ruby told.

Dust, Black knew what it was. Apparently, it served as a power source for the majority of technology in Remnant. Instead of electricity, these people used Dust. And according to Ruby and Yang, Dust could also be used in various weapons, like for example Ruby used it in her sniper. Goku had heard about this Dust element before, but never saw it physically, and was very eager to do so.

"Can we take a look? I've never seen Dust before." Goku requested Ruby.

"Yea sure!" Ruby replied and both of them went in the store.

 **Inside the** **store**

" _Hmm so this is the so called Dust. It looks like multi-colored gems. And it seems like it's available in powdered form as well."_ Black wondered as he looked at the mysterious element.

Black put the shopping bags aside and started wandering around the store and carefully observed each and every one of the gems. They seemed to emitting some sort of energy. Ruby, whilst patiently waiting for Black, put on her wireless headphones and started listening to a very familiar song, while reading a magazine she picked up from an isle.

As Black observed the crystals at the corner of the store, suddenly a group of men barged into the store with an orange haired man wearing a white trench coat leading the bunch. "But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten, things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

The orange haired man took his cigar out his mouth, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" He said to the old man at the counter while one of his goons took out a gun and pointed it towards the old man.

"Please, Just take my Lien and leave!" Cried the old man in desperation.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the Dust." He turned his head towards his goons who then proceeded to fill their canisters with the powdered Dust in the store. "Crystals. Burnt, uncut." The orange haired man threw a briefcase on the counter implying he wanted the crystalline Dust as well.

Black was observing all of this from the corner of the store. He was casually waiting for what these guys were going to do next. He thought multiple times if he should help the old man, until suddenly he saw one of the goons go towards Ruby, who was reading a magazine while listening to songs, clearly unaware of what was happening.

The goon shook Ruby's shoulder, gaining her attention, Ruby took of her headphones. "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The goon ordered Ruby.

"Are you, robbing me?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Yes!" The goon replied.

"Ooh." Ruby now understood the situation.

And suddenly the goon went flying out of the window of the shop. " _I guess we're starting._ " Black thought.

The store now turned into a fighting ground with goons flying out of the windows left and right. Black and Ruby both dashed outside while some the robbers were still inside. Ruby took out her Crescent Rose while Black crossed his arms.

"Okayyyy, get them." The orange haired man ordered the rest of his gang, to which every single one of the goon charged towards Ruby and Goku. Ruby used her scythe slash through the thiefs and Black casually kicked anyone who came near him. He didn't want to waste his power on these weaklings. He was letting Ruby do most of the work and stood back with his arms crossed.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." The orange haired man remarked as he looked at his gang lying on the ground. "Well red this has been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd like to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The orange haired man threw his cigar away and held up his cane like a gun. The did indeed transform into a gun and he shot Ruby with it.

Ruby jumped up and barely dodged the blast. She saw the orange haired man on top of one of the buildings. "You wanna go after him?" She looked at Goku.

"Meh, not really." Goku responded.

The orange haired man was running on top of the rooftop of one of the buildings, and Ruby was close behind him. "Hey!" She shouted to the man.

The man stopped at the edge of the rooftop. "Persistent." He mumbled. Out of nowhere, a giant helicopter like vehicle appeared and opened it's side to door to let the orange haired man inside. "End of the line red!" The orange haired man threw a red crystal Dust to Ruby and shot it. The crystal exploded, and all that was left was smoke and rubble.

But it seemed someone saved Ruby, a blonde haired women in particular. She was holding a wand in her hand and projected a purple glyph which saved her and Ruby from the explosion.

The blonde woman fired several purple colored projectiles from her wand which hit the flying helicopter. The orange haired man disappeared into the vehicle and a lady wearing a red dress was visible through the helicopter door. The blonde woman fired a shiny projectile above the helicopter which caused black clouds to appear out of nowhere. Through the black clouds, tiny little blue ice-like shards stormed down on the helicopter and damaged it. The woman wearing the red dress attacked back in response with what seemed to be some sort of fire based Semblance.

The blonde woman and the woman wearing the red dress were locked in combat until suddenly the woman wearing the red dress made a gesture with her hand and caused explosions underneath Ruby and the blonde woman. Black dashed out of nowhere and pushed the two ladies away from the explosion.

"Goku!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Huh?" The blonde woman was shocked by this mysterious boy coming out of nowhere and saving them.

Goku held out the palm of his hand and fired a Ki blast. The blast hit the flying vehicle, damaging it even more. The helicopter had no choice but to retreat. The side door of the helicopter closed and it shot off into the sky.

"Hmph, cowards." Black muttered.

"You're a huntress..." Ruby realized looking at the blonde woman. "Can I have your autograph?!"

 **Later during the night**

"I hope you two realize that your actions won't be taken lightly children. You put yourselves and others in great danger." Scolded the blonde woman.

"They started it!" complained Ruby. They were sitting in a dark room with one lamp above a table in the middle of the room. It was kind of like an interrogation room.

"If it were up to me, both of you would be sent home, with a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist!"

"Excuse me, but we saved that Dust shop from being robbed." Black noted.

"But, there's someone here that would like to meet you." The blonde woman moved aside from the door and a man with white hair appeared. He was wearing a pair of black glasses and was holding a plate of cookies and a cup in his hands. He was none other than the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose, and, uh..."

"Black." Goku stated.

"Yes, Mr. Black." The man turned his eyes towards Ruby. "You have...silver eyes..."

"Umm.." Ruby vocalized.

"So, where did you learn how to do this." As he looked towards the scroll in the blonde woman's hand which showed Ruby and Black fighting the goons earlier.

"S-Signal Academy?" Ruby answered.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby told.

"I see..." Ozpin put down the plate of cookies on the table. Black sat still with his arms crossed but Ruby immediately started shoving the cookies in her mouth.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow..."

"Thash mai uncle." Ruby spoke with her mouth filled to the brim with cookies. "Ahem! Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal Academy. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing now I'm all like Wooh! Hacha! Hoa!" Ruby started making Kung Fu sounds while swing her arms in the air.

"Hmm, and what about you young man. You seem to be quite skilled as well. And that, projectile you fired at the helicopter from your hand, what was that?"

"It's one of the powers I possess." Black was not the type of person to let out information that easily, that's why he didn't tell Ozpin his real name, but instead told him his other nickname, 'Black'.

"Do you attend Signal Academy as well?" Ozpin asked.

"No, he trains by himself." Ruby replied. "But he's looking to join Beacon Academy soon." Ruby replied for Goku.

"So I've noticed, and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked Ruby.

"Well...I want to be a huntress." Ruby replied.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yea! I only have two more years of training left at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See me sister starting here this year and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress because I wanna help people. My parents always-" Ruby went on for a little while before finally being stopped by Black, who put his hand on her shoulder to tell her she was getting too excited. "Hehee" Ruby giggled.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin questioned.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon." Ruby said smiling.

Ozpin chuckled, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greeted.

"Hi." Black greeted quietly.

"So, you two want to come to my school?" Ozpin quizzed.

"More than anything." Ruby spoke in determination.

"What about you, young man?" Ozpin turned to Goku.

" _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._ " Ruby thought while looking at Black.

Black, still having his hands crossed, "I was going to apply to Beacon anyway, but I guess this makes things a lot easier." Goku stated.

Ozpin looked at the blonde woman, before looking back at the two. "Well Okay."

* * *

 **Three days later, Morning** **time**

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me and Goku. This is the best day ever!" Yang hugged Ruby tightly.

Ruby, Yang and Goku were currently on a giant airship that was headed for Beacon Academy. That night really was a quick turn of events. Not only did Black get accepted into Beacon, Ruby did too. Ruby hadn't even graduated from Signal Academy, yet she received a two year headstart and went straight to Beacon Academy. Black was really anxious to see this 'Beacon Academy' everyone was talking about.

The airship was filled with many students who were going to Beacon as well. Black was near a window staring outside. " _There's home._ " He wondered as he looked at Patch.

"Please stop." Ruby tried to grasp for air as Yang held her tightly. "But I'm so proud of you!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Really sis it was nothing."

"What do you mean, it was incredible! Everyone at Beacon's going to think you're the Bee's knees!"

"Oka-I don't wanna be the Bee's Knees okay, I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby exclaimed looking down.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited!?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Of course I'm excited, I just...I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything..."

Yang walked over and put her shoulder around Ruby. "But you are special."

As the news was reporting about an apparent robbery that took place, the suspect being the same orange haired man, whose name was Roman Torchwick and a Faunas civil rights protest gone wrong, the channel suddenly closed and the hologram of the same blonde woman that was with Ozpin appeared.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

" _So that's her name._ " Noted Goku.

The hologram continued, "You are among a privileged few who've received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is out turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." With that, the hologram disappeared.

Yang and Ruby ran towards the window Black was standing at. "Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby told the others. "I guess home isn't too far after all..."

"Beacon's our home now." Yang corrected.

Suddenly, a blonde boy ruined the moment and ran past them, holding in his vomit.

"Eww." Black groaned. "I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang noticed. "It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby added.

"I wonder what kind of other students will be there..." Black said.

"I just hope their better than vomit boy..." Yang replied.

"Oh Yang gross! You've got puke on your shoe!" Ruby exclaimed. "What!?" Yang yelled in shock.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" The blonde boy ran past them again, with hands on his mouth.

"Get away from me bastard!" Black shouted.

And our adventure begins from here, where our favorite Saiyan has finally made it Beacon Academy. What kind of people was he going to meet, who will he befriend, what choices will he make? Just what will the future bring to our hero Goku Black? But most importantly, how will this change him, will these events change him for the better? Frankly, only time will tell! Because as of now our favorite Saiyan has no idea how his life was going to change. Just a week ago, he was having a battle to the death with Vegeta. He and Zamasu decided to fuse, and become Merged Zamasu, to which in response Goku and Vegeta also fused, and became Vegito! These two beings were having their epic, Godly battle.

Goku Black was clearly sliced into half by Trunks. Then just how did he survive? And how did he get transported into this universe? Was he dead? No, that couldn't be it. He wasn't dead, he was clearly alive.

But Black wasn't thinking about these things anymore. He had his mind on something else. He wanted to get to know these Mortals more. Over the past week, he developed a connection with Ruby and Yang, a connection he didn't form with anyone before. Why did these girls make him feel, so different? What exactly was this feeling? Was it good, or was it bad? These were the things that were troubling Black's mind. Little did he know, now his real adventure began!

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Stay tuned, Chapter 4 is going to be coming in a few days, in which our protagonist will finally experience true love!**

 **See you guys later, Bye!**


	5. The Initiation

**Yo!**

 **Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I finished the entire chapter, but forgot to save it, and POOF! It all disappeared. I had to rewrite everything.**

 **Before we start, I wanted to inform you all that I'll be starting a new story pretty soon. It's going to be a crossover between Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z, and The Quintessential Quintuplets. I love that anime. You all should watch it. So please, support that story too when it comes out!**

 **Firstly, someone told me that it doesn't make sense that Goku Black is so weak, and that he should be much stronger. Listen, I am completely aware of how strong he is. Didn't I mention he was weakened? There would be no plot if Black had his full strength. Don't worry though, he'll get stronger as the story goes on, slowly.**

 **There will be some characters that I will add later on in the story from Dragon Ball Super, but I don't want to spoil anything. Goku Black will remain the main protagonist.**

 **I realized that I was definitely rushing Black's character. I'll try to add more development to his character from now on, sorry. And he's not going to end up 'good' in this story, rather, somewhat neutral. To the point where he won't murder every living thing in existence.**

 **Thank you everyone who have been leaving reviews and giving feedback, I appreciate you all greatly. And if you've been wondering, I will keep updating this story, no need to worry!**

 **There was someone in the reviews who advised me to leave the whole thing Lol. Hey listen man, I try my best!**

 **Anyways, Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

 **The Initiation**

The flock of airships finally reached the famous academy. They landed on the skyport of the school and all the airship's opened their doors.

"Students of Beacon Academy, we have reached our destination. Kindly keep your baggage and personal items with you at all times as the school will not be responsible for any lost items. Please proceed outside towards the main auditorium of the school." A voice announced inside the airship.

Ruby and Yang were in their usual outfit while Goku was wearing a long black leather jacket with black jeans and dark brown shoes.

"Looks like we're here!" Yang remarked peering outside.

"Yang don't forget your bags!" Ruby reminded as she looked around for all her stuff.

"Leave it here sis, We're gonna come get it back later. The ship's not moving anywhere anytime soon, I think."

Ruby looked at Yang with a doubtful expression. Black started walking towards the exit doors. Both the girls saw and rushed after him.

Students poured out of the airships and set foot upon the academy grounds. A particular blonde boy ran towards a trash can and started spilling out the contents of his stomach. Goku, Yang and Ruby came outside the airship and made their way towards the building right in front of them.

"Wooow..." Both the girls gasped as they stared in awe at the giant structure right in front of them. Black did acknowledge the ability of Mortals to build such magnificent monuments, he was quite impressed. All he was wondering was what would would happen if he fired a Ki blast at it.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang remarked as she crossed her arms. But then she noticed that her sister was drooling over something else. "Sis, that kid's got a classical staff! And she's got a fire sword! Ruby's eyes glittered in excitement as she started walking towards all the different weapons of the students there.

"Easy there little sister, they're just weapons." Yang pulled Ruby back by her hood. "Ow.."

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves, they're a part of us! Oh they're so cool..." Ruby said excitedly.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon, aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people...But better." Ruby blurted out as she looked down.

"Ruby, come on. Why don't you go try and make friends of your own." Yang said as she grabbed Ruby's hood and pulled it down.

"Why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby responded to Yang.

"Well, my friends are here, gotta go catch up kay see you bye!" Yang said quickly as she dashed off with her 'friends'.

It was very clear that Yang wanted Ruby to socialize with other people. Yang wasn't always going to be with Ruby, so Ruby had to learn how to talk to people and make friends. But ditching Ruby altogether wasn't the perfect idea.

"Wait where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms, do we have dorms?" Ruby asked so many questions while she spun around aimlessly. "Ugh, I don't know what I'm doing." She muttered as she fell down from dizziness.

Ruby fell on some bags that were below her. Little did she know, that these bags belonged to a very 'elegant' young woman.

"What are you doing?!" A girl with white hair who was wearing a white dress yelled at Ruby. "Uh, sorry." Ruby apologized as she grabbed a briefcase from the mess of baggage around her and handed it to the girl.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused? Gimme that!" The girl with the white haired snatched the briefcase from Ruby's hand.

Goku, who was standing a few feet away from these two girls was observing the situation. He had just gotten here and a very filmy series of events had occurred so far. As he looked at the white haired girl scolding Ruby, he noticed she had a scar on her left eye. How could such a beautiful and elegant young lady like her get what presumably looked like a battle scar? Her white hair reminded Black of someone, his other self to be precise. Zamasu had the exact same hair color as that girl. Black liked how the girl acted so 'civilized' and 'royal', almost like him. He also acted in a very obedient and disciplined way, which was very appealing to the people around him. He was a God, and so he had to act like one.

Suddenly Ruby sneezed, and caused an explosion right in front of the white haired girl's face. The Dust bottle in her hand flew off and bounced into another girl's feet.

Goku knew how pissed the white haired girl was going to be. He was enjoying every bit of this. He waited in suspense as he crossed his arms.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl shouted at Ruby as the smoke around her cleared.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized again as she touched the tips of her fingers in nervousness.

"You complete dolt!"

That line made Black smile.

"What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little 'young' to be attending Beacon?" The white haired girl's bashing continued.

"Well, I uh." Ruby didn't know what to say. She was getting overwhelmed.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practicing now. We're here to fight monsters so, watch where you're going!"

"Hey I said I was sorry, princess." Ruby repeated.

"It's heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." A girl with black hair and a bow tie explained to Ruby. She was holding the Dust bottle in her hand that flew off earlier.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss looked towards the other girl proudly.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black haired girl added.

"Wha-How dare! The, nerve of-" Weiss looked extremely pissed. Ruby was giggling back there. Weiss grabbed the bottle from the black haired girl and started walking off, while some men, presumably Weiss's butlers grabbed all the briefcases and started walking after her.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out to Weiss, who didn't even look back.

"Sigh I guess I'm not the only one having a rougher stay." Ruby sighed looking down. "So whats.." Ruby turned around to talk to the black haired girl, but noticed that she was walking off already. Ruby dropped down and laid on the ground. "Welcome to Beacon." She sighed to herself.

Goku, who could clearly hear everything from the girl's conversation, was particularly interested about this black haired girl. Just like Weiss reminded him of Zamasu, this girl, reminded him of someone as well. Someone, whom he tried to kill multiple times. Someone who, fought him bravely even though she knew she stood no chance against him. Someone, who was very close to Trunks. This girl, she resembled Mai, a lot.

"Hey!" Black called out to the girl, gaining her attention.

"Hmm?" The girl looked towards this young man with spiky hair that stood up, defying gravity. He was standing a few feet away from her.

"If you wouldn't mind, may I know your name?" Black asked out of the blue. He wanted to check just in case.

"Uh, Blake." The girl replied hesitantly. She was a little confused. This boy asked her name like he was searching for her or something. Did he know something about her?

Blake started getting a little nervous. "Why?" she asked.

"Nothing. You reminded me of someone." Black stated and looked to the side.

Someone he knew? Did this guy see her before? Blake had been to a lot of missions and had encountered a lot of people in her time in the White Fang but she couldn't remember this guy at all. His spiky hair was something she could not forget that easily. This boy, he was... Mysterious. He knew something. Blake had to be careful. "O-Okay... And, who might you be?" Blake asked back.

Goku noticed that Blake was getting a little worked up. "Goku." He said silently.

Yep, something was definitely off about this 'Goku' guy, Blake thought.

Black then suddenly turned and started walking off towards Ruby. Blake looked at Goku walking away, then she did the same and walked away.

Ruby, who was lying on the ground with her eyes closed, noticed a shadow above her. She opened her eyes and saw the same blonde boy from the ship. "Hey, I'm Jaune." As he held out his hand to assist Ruby up.

"Ruby." They exchanged names.

But then she quickly remembered. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

"Uhh, yes..."

Black walked past the two. Ruby, who got so much relieved when she saw Goku again, immediately started following him with Jaune quickly following behind.

* * *

Later

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune argued.

"Look I'm sorry, but vomit boy is the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized.

"Oh yeah? What if I call you crater face?"

"Hey that explosion was an accident!"

"So this is the cafeteria? Gotta remember this place." Black thought. Goku was walking ahead of the two, constantly looking around and observing his environment. He was memorizing all the different paths and areas of the school. But he also kept in mind that he needed to make it to the main auditorium in time as instructed by the voice from the airship.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc; short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune went on.

"Do they?" Ruby doubted.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that-eh, never mind..."

Ruby laughed awkwardly, thinking about how to keep the conversation going. "So, I got this thing." As she pulled out her scythe, Crescent Rose.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, still shocked from seeing the giant weapon from being pulled out of nowhere.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." Ruby explained proudly.

"A-wha?"

"It's also a gun..."

Ruby and Jaune went on with their, somewhat awkward conversation, blindly following Black, who, as always was in his thoughts.

" _That girl. The one who looked like Mai. I think her name was Blake? She was acting, strange. She looked so shocked when I asked her name. She definitely has some things going on behind her...And, why was she trying to hide her cat ears with that bow?_ " Black being the close observer he was, he could completely see Blake's cat ears on her head. He knew that all Faunus were related to some sort of animal, and it looked like this girl was related to a cat. But it seemed like she was trying to hide the fact that she was a Faunus, he wondered why. He was aware that Faunus and humans didn't get along well. But their were other Faunus students as well, Black spotted some with his own eyes.

"So, you know that guy?" Jaune asked Ruby.

"Who?"

"That tall guy with the spiky hair in front of us."

"Oh, him? His name's Goku. You can say he's almost like family to me and my sister. He may not look like it, but he's actually a really nice guy." Ruby told Jaune. Oh how wrong Ruby was. She had not yet seen the brutal, ruthless, murderous side of Black, his true self.

"Oh really? Because to me he doesn't look nice at all..."

"Yeah? What does he look like?" Ruby questioned playfully.

"He looks...Scary." Jaune shivered.

Ruby looked towards Black. Jaune was right, Black was one intimidating fellow. Even though her and Yang had began to grow a liking towards Goku, neither of them had any idea he would have murdered everyone on the planet if he had even a little bit of his former strength.

"Hmm, hey where are we going?" Ruby looked around, not recognizing the place.

"Oh I don't know, I was just following you." Jaune was just as lost as Ruby.

"And I was just following Goku." Ruby looked towards Goku. "Hey Goku, where are we going?"

Black remembered these two numnuts were still behind him. He still wanted to explore around a bit more.  
"Ergh fine. We're headed for the main auditorium. Stay with me because I won't come finding you if you get lost."

The three made their way towards the auditorium to join the assembly.

* * *

Inside the auditorium

It was a large hall, filled to the brim with so many students. A large, beautiful stage was at one side of the hall, whereas on the other side all the students of Beacon Academy waited anxiously for something to happen. Sunlight poured in from the windows at the ceiling of the hall. All the students were talking to each other, running here and there. No doubt everyone was excited about their first day in this Academy.

As Goku, Ruby and Jaune entered the hall, they stared around in awe.

"Goku, Ruby! Over here!" Yang called out to her sister and her friend from a crowd of people.

"Oh, hey, I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony." Ruby quickly ran towards Yang, while Goku walked casually.

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang joyfully asked Ruby.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby raised her voice.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang spoke.

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. And there was some fire, and I think some Ice..."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang questioned.

"I wish!"

While Ruby was explaining what had happened after Yang ditched her and Goku was nowhere to be seen, Weiss heard Ruby. We all know what happened next. As Weiss scolded Ruby and Ruby apologized, Black caught up to the girls.

"Hey Goku. Where have you been?" Yang greeted him while in the background Weiss and Ruby argued.

"Babysitting your sister over there." Black replied.

Goku noticed that Ozpin was coming up to the stage, presumably to give a speech. "Keep it down Snow White." He scolded Weiss and Ruby.

Ruby shut her mouth immediately while Weiss' mouth was left open from the fact that this guy just gave her an order while calling her 'Snow White'. Ozpin started to speak.

"I'll keep this brief. You've traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy."

Black had his usual blank expression and was listening very carefully. Ruby was smiling joyfully like a little child and turned to see Yang and Goku's reaction to Ozpin's speech.

"In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished and Glynda came forward to the mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed." With that, Glynda walked away as well.

"He seemed kinda, off." Yang remarked. "It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added.

"I'm a natural blonde you know?" Jaune stepped in with his 'pickup line'. Weiss face palmed at the poor attempt.

It was around 2 pm. They had so much time till dusk.

"I guess we should go get out stuff from the ship." Yang reminded.

"Oh yeah. Let's just hope the airships haven't taken off yet!" Ruby said while eyeing Yang angrily.

"I'm going back to the city, I need to do some stuff." Goku announced, walking away.

"What? Why are you leaving?" Yang quickly asked.

"Uhh...I need to get my gi, remember? It was all torn up so your dad gave it to that tailor to stitch it back up?" Goku recounted.

"Oh yeah now I remember." Ruby said, trying to recall.

"Just be back by sunset. We don't wanna get in any trouble." Yang advised.

"Oh and please do me a favor Goku and bring me a packet of those chocolate chip cookies please, I'm craving!"

"No", Goku said coldly

"Pretty please?" Ruby wouldn't let go of Black's arm and started showing him her puppy eyes.

"Errh, fine I'll bring you those darn biscuits! Now let go of me!" With that, Goku walked away towards the ships.

"Yay! Thanks big bro!"

"Big bro?" Jaune was really confused. "Hey you didn't tell me he was your brother?" He asked Ruby.

"Huh? He's not, I just see him like one." Ruby replied innocently.

"Yea, I see him as a big brother too, a big brother with benefits." Yang mumbled while smiling mischievously.

"You guys are a strange family... What do you think?" Jaune tried another desperate attempt to start a conversation with Weiss.

"Hmph." Was all that came out of Weiss' mouth as she walked away.

Everyone went along to do their own separate things.

* * *

Night time at the ball room

Goku had returned by now. He was really happy to see his old black gi all stitched up. It looked and smelled brand new. Oh how many wonderful memories it brought back. Black recounted the first time he arrived on his favorite planet, Earth. Oh how fun it was to blow up all those buildings and see those helpless mortals run here and there like insects. He would take joy in murdering every single human in his sight. He really missed those Saiyans as well. Goku and Vegeta were his biggest obstacles to overcome in order to fulfill his Zero Mortal plan. As much as he hated to admit it, Vegeta bodied him in his last fight, and Black was itching ever since to show the Saiyan Prince the true power of a God.

All the students were slowly gathering in the ball room. Everyone brought their own sleeping bags, futons and such.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang remarked as she fell down on her bed.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby replied.

"Ohh I know I do. _Purrr_." Yang eyed all the male students in the Ballroom one by one until her eyes ended up on the Saiyan. "Aww why isn't he sleeping with his shirt off!" She mumbled.

Goku did not bring a sleeping bag for himself, so he was just sitting leaning his back against the wall of the Ballroom with his eyes closed.

"Did Goku not bring a sleeping bag? Does he intend to sleep like that?" Ruby asked as she noticed Black.

"Nope, I don't think anyone told the poor guy that you had to bring a sleeping bag just in case." Yang sighed.

"Umm Yang, I don't think we knew that either. We were just lucky dad handed us these sleeping bags just as we were about to leave. And that reminds me, didn't he hand you three sleeping bags?" Ruby questioned.

"Did he?"

"You forgot the third one didn't you?"

"I...May have... Hey well at least I offered Goku to come sleep with us! There's plenty of room over here."

"Let me guess, he denied?"

"Urgh, I tried my best, I was this close to making him sleep with me!" Yang muttered angrily. She then noticed Ruby was writing something earlier on a diary.

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby responded happily.

"Aww that's so cute!" Yang's remarks earned her a pillow to the face by her younger sister.

Black opened his eyes momentarily, only to shut them back again. Directly in front of him, a few meters away he could see Yang and Ruby having their sisterly talk.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby pouted.

"What about Jaune? He's, uh, nice. There you go, plus one friend. That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang emphasized.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Ruby blurted back.

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend and, one enemy." Yang's remarks once again earned her a pillow to the face by Ruby.

Yang went on, "Look, its only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet."

Ruby heard the sound of a match being lit up. She glanced over and saw the same girl she saw earlier today, the mysterious black haired girl with Weiss. She was sitting down reading a book on her bed leaning against the wall. She happened to be right beside Goku, a few feet away from him. "That girl." Ruby whispered.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang grabbed Ruby's arm and forcefully took her towards Blake. "Wait what are you doing!" Ruby could not match her sister's strength and before she knew it, they were right in front of the girl.

"Helloooo." Yang waved. "I believe you two may know each other?" Yang said catching Blake's attention.

"Aren't you the girl, that exploded?" Blake recalled.

"Yeah. My name's Ruby, but you can call me crater- Actually you can just call me Ruby." Ruby introduced herself.

"Okay." Blake replied awkwardly.

Black had his eyes closed, but could hear everything. He was listening to the poor attempt of the two sisters trying to hold a conversation with the other girl, who was clearly not interested in talking right now.

"So, what's your name?" Yang asked the girl.

"Ugh, Blake." She answered.

"Well Blake I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" Yang introduced herself. "I like your bow! It goes great with your...pajamas!"

"Riggghhht" Blake replied once again, in an awkward tone. This entire conversation was nothing but awkwardness.

"Nice night don't you think?" Yang tried one last attempt to hold a conversation with this girl.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave." That last line made sure Blake was asking to be left alone.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang finally gave up.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked out of the blue. "Your book, does it have a name?"

"Well, It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake surprisingly replied.

"Yeah, that's real lovely." Yang remarked sarcastically.

Goku could relate to that story much more than anyone. In some sense, he was one of the souls trying gain control of Son Goku's body, the other one being his Saiyan instincts. Black believed he had fully mastered Son Goku's power when he unlocked Super Saiyan Rose, but he had no idea how much farther he had to get. His Zenkai boosts were still meaningless in front of a True God of Destruction like Beerus. If only he could have participated in the Tournament of power. (Which is only a few days away in the original timeline :D But that doesn't matter.)

"I love books. Yang and Goku used to read me every night before bed, stories of heroes and monsters. Their one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." Ruby narrated.

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake questioned.

"Well I'm hoping we all will." Ruby went on. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books." Ruby turned and looked at Black. "Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately the real world, isn't the same as a fairy tail."

"Well that's why we're here, to make it better." Ruby said while smiling. She didn't notice, but she actually made Blake talk for more than two seconds, and held an entire conversation with her.

"Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang grabbed Ruby and hugged her tightly.

"Erhgh, cut it out!"

As the two sisters started cuddle fighting with each other, a very familiar 'heiress' approached them.

"What in the world is going on over here! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss shouted. "Oh not you again!" Yang and Weiss yelled at each other.

"Shh guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep!" Ruby tried to calm the two girls down.

"Oh now you're on my side?" Weiss asked.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby answered back.

As the girls argued with each other, Goku was getting more and more annoyed. He wanted to rest in peace, but couldn't due to all this nonstop shouting. And then, he finally had enough.

"Stop making all that noise, and go to sleep already!" He snapped towards the three girls.

There was a moment of silence and all four girls looked at Black.

"Shit, he woke up!" Yang blurted. Both Ruby and Yang immediately ran towards their beds as they knew the danger that was imminent.

Weiss recognized Goku from earlier today, the same boy who told her to shut up. "Hmph!" Weiss let out as she walked back to her bed. Blake was just surprised at Goku's authority.

Finally, all was quiet and peaceful, and Black could rest in silence.

* * *

7 A.M next morning

Black's eyes suddenly opened. He looked up, around the ballroom. Many students were still asleep, but it looked like a few were up. The sun was already shining on the horizon, slowly lighting up the land. A little bit of the morning light shone through the windows up top.

Black got up. He looked towards the girls. Ruby and Yang were fast asleep as expected. The first thing he thought of doing was getting something to eat for breakfast from the cafeteria. He also had to train a bit before the initiation, so that he would be all warmed up and ready to go.

After freshening up in the bathroom, Black came into the cafeteria, which was still fairly empty. He heard that students were allowed to eat as much as they want, and so helped himself a giant tray full of food. It was clear that the school policies didn't keep in mind there were beings like Goku who had black holes for stomachs.

As Goku was almost done eating, suddenly a girl with red hoodie came up from beside him, and sat next to him.

"You know, you could've woken us up earlier." Ruby said as she sat next to Black with her breakfast in her hand.

"I don't know how you manage to wake up so early without any alarm!" Yang remarked as she sat next to ruby with her breakfast.

"I was only living with you people because your father offered me to do so. We are acquaintances, nothing else. Therefore from now on you guys shall go on your path, and I shall go on mine." Black stated.

"Haha! You're funny Goku." Yang laughed as she ate her breakfast.

Then a voice announced in the cafeteria telling the students to get ready for the initiation. Goku got up and headed for the locker room.

"There he goes again, not waiting for anyone." Ruby stated as she looked at Black walking away.

* * *

Inside the locker room

Goku decided to wear his black gi today. It was only fitting for him to do so. He was told there was going to be a lot of fighting in this initiation, and this was the perfect attire for combat.

On his right, a slim boy with black hair was calmly preparing his weapons as a girl with orange hair hyper-actively danced around him, speaking to him about some sort of plan. And on his right, Ruby and Yang were arguing about useless stuff as always.

Goku put his hand inside his locker and pulled out one last thing before closing it. It was his ring, his time ring to be precise. It was a little cracked from the top, he didn't know why. He never wore it ever since he came here, but today he decided to put it on, just to complete the whole outfit. The only thing that was missing now was the Potara earring. But Black never found the earring. He asked Ruby and Yang back at the lodge if they saw it on his ear when he first landed here, but they knew nothing about it either. He was only wearing the time ring then. Black could in theory travel back to Trunks' timeline if he had the potara earring, but he was never sure.

As Black put the ring on his finger, he felt a little pull, like from a magnet. He immediately located the source and glanced towards his right. Behind Yang and Ruby, he saw a girl with red hair wearing golden armor. She was having a conversation with Weiss and Jaune.

" _Isn't that the girl, from that horrible cereal Ruby brought? I swear I saw her on the box!_ " He thought.

It was extremely faint, and no ordinary human or faunus could tell, but she was emitting a force of attraction, like a pull of a magnet. That pull seemed to mess with all the metallic structures around, including his ring. This wasn't normal, Black thought.

Goku closed his locker, got up and made his way out of the locker room.

* * *

The Initiation begins

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin announced.

All the students were currently standing on launch pads at a cliff side beside the school. Right in front of them across was The Emerald Forest. Black was standing next to Ruby.

"Woah, you look awesome in those clothes Goku! I didn't know you had such a great taste in clothes!" Yang complimented Black's gi. Yang was not the only one over there who was eyeing Goku. Along the way here from school, pretty much all the students had their sights on Goku. His hair already looked different than every other person, now his gi made him stood out as well. He didn't look like a student at all, rather that uniform made him look like someone of great authority, someone who wasn't to be messed with.

Especially Blake, she could not stop but help observe Goku. His clothes reminded her a lot of another red haired individual. Blake could not help but wonder, was Goku also part of some sort of organization or group, maybe even the White Fang? If she could hide her cat ears, it was quite possible Goku could hide his animal body part as well.

"Hmph." Black smirked.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Glynda declared. Ruby immediately got worried. She was already avoiding other students, and now she had to be in a team? Black got curious too. "Teammates?" He thought.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Explained Ozpin.

This statement dropped a bombshell for Ruby. She had no idea what she'll do now. This was bad. Black wasn't in favor as well. " _Great, now I have to deal with some pathetic mortal for the rest of my time here..._ " He thought irritatingly.

Ozpin went on, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune gulped at hearing this. However, Goku had the complete opposite reaction. He was now loosened up a bit. After so long, and by that I mean a whole week, he was finally getting a chance to fight. This was going to be amazing.

Ozpin finished explaning. Each pair will have to grab a relic from a temple in the forest, and bring it back to base. Sounded easy for pretty much every student standing there, except for Jaune of course.

Everyone readied up. The Initiation was about to begin. One by one, the launch pads catapulted each student over to the forest. As Goku's turn was getting closer, he looked over to the forest. He knew exactly where he was going to land.

"I'll be coming after you homeboy!" Yang proclaimed towards Goku as she winked and put on her sunglasses, and suddenly, up she went.

"I'd rather die than be in a team with you." Goku braced and in an instant, got launched high up into the blue sky. Black was soaring through the sky at great speed, headed straight into the dark forest before him. It felt good gaining so much altitude after so long. For some reason, he was not able to concentrate his Ki correctly to fly ever since he came here. This world had messed up his body, his abilities and most importantly, his mind.

Black fired a key blast behind him and used it as a thruster to go even forward. As he got closer to the forest, he saw the other students landing, each one using their own landing techniques. Ruby used her Sniper rounds to slow down and then the Scythe to land, Weiss used her Glyphs as footing to slow down, Ren used a tree, While Pyrrha just broke through the branches with her shield until she slowed down. "Woohoo!" A yellow blur flew past Black.

Goku tried once again to bring out his Ki. He couldn't do it, why? Was he doing it wrong? Being too close to the ground, he decided to just land with some other technique. His 'other' technique was to bring back his fist, and punch a giant tree so hard that he would come to a halt. After all every action has a reaction. Surprisingly it worked, but the only drawback was that now there was a top half of the tree laying on the ground.

"Woooh! That felt good..." Black grinned. " _Well now that I've landed, I guess I need to find a partner, Ugh. Wait, he didn't say we must have a partner. What if I avoid everyone and just deliver the relic myself?_ " Black's plan could work, but it was going to be extremely hard. He knew there were a few individuals he specifically had to look out for.

"Well, let's do this then." Black stated as he started walking towards the Northern end of the forest.

* * *

On another part of the forest, a very unusual pair had been formed.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're to slow. I swear if I get a bad grade-" Weiss was stopped mid sentence.

In a moment, Ruby appeared right in front of Weiss. "I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me."

"When did-?" Weiss was baffled at Ruby's speed.

"Weiss just because I don't know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss. After it's all over, you're gonna be like wow, that Ruby girl is really, really cool, and I want to be your friend."

Weiss rolled her eyes.

Whilst this was happening, Yang had met up with Blake.

* * *

" _Hmm, it smells like burning leaves._ " Black thought. He had been walking for twenty minutes and hadn't encountered a single Grimm. He was so disappointed that a part of him was even hoping some student shows up. This was not going as expected.

Well his wish was fulfilled, kinda. He did not encounter any living creature, but a pack of Beowolves were fine. They were running away from, what looked in the distance like fire. Black grinned. Finally, something he could murder without any remorse.

All the Beowolves growled at him, slowly circling him. "Hehehe, come closer puppies. Let me pet you." Black spoke in a psychotic tone. And thus began the slaughter. Black brutally ended the existence of every single Grimm that came in his path. Ripping the jaw off of one wolf and using it as a hammer to smash the next. He laughed maniacally as he did this. After all, this was his true nature. Killing, was the his best skill as well as hobby.

Some Ursa appeared from the sidelines, and a King Tajitsu also joined the battle. "Oh yeah, the more the merrier."

* * *

Somewhere else

"-Of course I know what Aura is, do-do you?" Jaune asked.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Pyrrha asked back.

"Uhh, yea."

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it even animals." Pyrrha explained. She knew Jaune had no idea about what Aura is.

"What about monsters?"

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them."

"It's not about why. It's about knowing. Understanding both dark and light manifests our Aura, everyone has some of both. By bearing your soul outwards as a source, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipments are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul by fighting."

"It's like a force field!" Jaune yelled.

"Yes, if you look at it that way."

"Now close your eyes and concentrate." Pyrrha moved closer to Jaune.

"O-okay."

Pyrrha did some sort of ritual that made a white light glow around Jaune. She unlocked his Aura, but suddenly looked exhausted.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked worryingly.

"It's alright. I used my Aura to unlock yours but, the energy that protects you is your own. You have a lot of it." She smiled.

"Wow"

A hundred meters away from Pyrrha and Jaune, Ren had just finished fighting two large anacondas, also known as King Tajitsus. Suddenly, an orange haired girl hanging from a tree branch dangled in front of him, making a weird noise.

"Heh, I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

* * *

"Okay, it's official, we passed it." Weiss declared.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where you are going." Rebuked Ruby.

"Because I know exactly where we're going. We're going to the,-forest temple."

"Ughhh"

"Oh stop it, you don't know where we are either."

"Wha-at least I'm not pretending like I know everything."

Back at the cliff side, Ozpin was observing Ruby and Weiss from his scroll. "Our last pair has been formed sir, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. Still he's probably better than Ms. Niko's." Glynda informed Ozpin. the two were standing on the cliff side, each with their scroll in their hand, observing the students.

"Hmm."

I don't care what his transcript says, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin was carefully observing Ruby and Weiss. He was closely listening to their conversation. They didn't seem to get along that well, they needed to though, as they were going to be in a team for the next four years.

* * *

Yang and Blake looked at what seemed to look like a temple, with a bunch of rocks circling around an area in the middle. "Think this is it?" Yang questioned Blake. Blake eyed her for a second and moved forward. It was obvious this was it.

As they came inside this temple, they noticed something weird. "Chess pieces?" Blake said confusingly.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well I guess we should pick one."

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang picked up a Knight Chess piece.

"Sure."

"That wasn't too hard."

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

A scream could be heard from the distance. "Some girl's in trouble!" Yang yelled. Blake looked up. "Uhh."

"Heads uuup!" Ruby came falling down from the sky like a meteor. "Is this what Goku went through!?" She yelled as she moved closer towards the ground.

Before she could hit the ground, Jaune came flying towards the forest and hit her and they both spiraled towards a tree branch.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang, who was just as bewildered as Blake. "I-uh." Before Yang could say anything, from the trees directly in front of them, an Ursa just emerged swinging its arms. It immediately fell to the ground. It looked like two people were riding the Ursa.

"Aww, it's broken." Nora murmured, while still on the Ursa's back.

"Nora, please don't ever do that again." Ren looked exhausted. When Ren looked at the Ursa, Nora had disappeared from the Ursa's back.

"Ooo." Nora grabbed a Rook Chess piece and started singing a song about being Queen of the Castle. "Nora!" Ren yelled. "Hehe, coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" This time Yang asked Blake, "I-uh."

Now before Blake could say anything, Pyrrha emerged from the trees and it looked like a Death stalker (Giant Grimm Scorpion) was right behind her, chasing her.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Pyrrha! Jaune yelled back. He was hanging from a tree branch and looked towards his side. "Ruby?"

Not noticing Jaune, Ruby jumped towards the temple to meet everyone. "Ruby?" Yang was surprised. "Yang!" Ruby yelled. "Nora!" Nora yelled her name for no reason.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" I guess it was Blake's turn to question things.

"Errgh I can't take it anymore! Could everyone chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang snapped at this point.

"Umm, Yang?" Ruby pointed upwards.

"How could you leave me!" Weiss yelled at the top of her lungs as she dangled, barely hanging on to a Nevermore's claw.

"I said Jump!" Ruby shouted.

"She's gonna fall" Blake stated the obvious.

"She'll be fine." Ruby reassured the others.

"She's falling." Ren informed what everyone had predicted.

Weiss had just let go of the Nevermore's claw and was falling down towards the ground. Jaune saw Weiss falling down from the sky. He saw this as an opportunity to please Weiss. Maybe she would agree to go on a date with him after this if he saved her?

As Jaune jumped from the tree towards Weiss, a familiar person made his entrance.

Goku appeared out of nowhere from the tree branches. He was about to make his grand entrance. While still in the air, he saw Weiss falling right in front of him. " _Oh lookie here she's falling. Should I save her, or not?_ " Black thought. " _She could get hurt from falling at such speed. But the people of this world are sturdier than Trunks' timeline. However, she still could get hurt. She looks like me, when I was a Kaioshin, so it would kinda look like myself getting hurt...Errrgghhh Whatever!_ "

Goku grabbed Weiss like a groom carrying her bride and landed like a boss, completely cock-blocking Jaune.

Jaune was left shocked mid air. He missed Weiss as Goku already had her in his arms and fell face first into the dirt. "Why does this happen to me!" he sobbed.

"And lastly, Black!" Goku copied the current trend which was yelling your name out loud apparently.

"Did he just jump out of the trees and save Weiss?" Ruby asked this time.

"I-uh." Neither Blake nor Yang could reply to that question. Those two were completely baffled at this point.

Black saw the the Nevermore in the sky and the Death stalker right in front of him. It was chasing the red haired girl from before. "Huh? Cereal girl? Giant scorpion? Huge Bird? Oh this is gonna be good." He smiled.

"Umm, yo-you can...put me down now." Weiss gained his attention.

"Huh?" Black looked at Weiss. She was looking downwards, her cheeks now being turned redder than ever. He forgot to put her down, and still had her in her arms, bridal style. "Oh, I didn't notice."

As Black put Weiss down, the Death Stalker finally landed a hit on Pyrrha and sent her flying towards everyone else at the temple.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby smirked. She pulled out her Crescent rose and dashed towards the Death Stalker.

"Ruby wait!"

Ruby shot a sniper round behind her as thrust to gain speed. She went full speed right at the face of the scorpion. But before Ruby could attack it with her scythe, the giant insect used its claw to knock Ruby back a few meters.

"Do-don't worry, totally fine." Ruby tried to reassure the others as she struggled to get up after the blow. The scorpion charged behind her. Ruby got up, and now realizing she could not defeat this creature alone, started running away from it as fast as she could. But before she could get far, the Nevermore in the sky fired its sharp feathers towards the red hooded girl. One of the feathers went straight through Ruby's cape and held her in place, disabling her ability to escape the Death Stalker, which had by now caught up and was right behind her. The scorpion prepared its stinger to finish the girl.

Ruby was going to die if someone didn't do something quick. Black, annoyed as hell at Ruby's amateur behavior, knew he had to step in. But before he even moved from his position, he saw a white blur bolting towards Ruby.

"You are so childish."

"Weiss?" Ruby glanced up and saw her savior, none other than Weiss Schnee.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss had used her sword, Myrtenaster, to trap the scorpion in ice, making it unable to move no matter how much it struggled.

"And I suppose, I can be a bit, difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this, together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be, nicer." It looked like Weiss struggled a bit to get these words out of her mouth.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby confessed.

"You're fine." Weiss started walking away.

Ruby got up and stared at awe at the ice structure encased around the Death Stalker. Yang came running towards Ruby and pulled her into a tight hug. "So happy you're okay!"

Black observed the the girls. He never saw this kind of behavior from mortals before. This was something new to him, mortals worrying and caring about each other.

"Guys, that thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune pointed at the Nevermore in the sky.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss reminded everyone.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby added.

All the pairs over there grabbed an artifact and gathered together. Ruby and Weiss had a Knight Chess piece, while Jaune and Pyrrha grabbed a Rook Chess piece. There was only one Chess piece left now, and it was a Pawn.

Black grabbed the Pawn Chess piece and glanced at it. "Nothing but pawns in a game, that sounds familiar." Black said to himself.

The Death Stalker was slowly breaking through the ice. It was going to free itself any second now.

"Time we left!" Ren cautioned.

"Right, let's go."

As Ruby led the everyone towards the cliffs, Yang stood still, smiling at her sister. "What is it?" Blake asked her. "Nothing." She replied, and they both started following the others as well.

Black was still standing glancing at his Chess piece, deep in his thoughts. He then heard a screech from the sky that got his attention. Looking up, he saw the Nevermore again. " _Another one?_ " The previous one had headed for the cliffs after the gang. This was another one.

The Death Stalker broke free from the ice, and immediately chased after the students that were headed for the cliff. Black knew the group was already having trouble with one Nevermore, two Nevermores would be too much to handle. He raised his arm and fired a Ki wave at the huge bird. The Grimm bird screeched and now turned to face the Saiyan. "Over here birdie!"

The Nevermore flew until it was directly above Goku. It flapped it's wings ferociously and shot dozens of feathers towards him.

"Your aim's terrible." Black avoided all the projectiles shot at him. He jumped on one of the pillars of the temple, and then vaulted towards the end of one long feather which was stuck in the ground. He brought his legs forward and stood on the end of the feather, putting all his weight onto it causing it to bend to its utmost capacity, and used it to catapult himself towards the giant bird in the sky.

Black was shot straight at the Nevermore at great speed. He ended up just above the bird, brought his hand back and shot a Ki blast right at its beak, "Hya!"  
The Grimm screeched loudly as it's eyes were covered with smoke and it couldn't see. Black landed on the Nevermore's back and used it as a platform to jump towards the cliffs.

As Black was dealing with the Nevermore, the group at the cliffs were currently in a battle with the Death Stalker and the other Nevermore. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all fired with everything they had at the Nevermore, but it didn't seem to take damage at all. The Nevermore kept charging after the girls through all the ruins.

"None of this is working!" Weiss complained.

"I have a plan. Cover me!" Ruby ordered.

"Where's Black?!" Yang questioned.

"We must have left him behind!" Blake inferred.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were locked in battle with the Death Stalker. They were having trouble. The scorpions exterior was too hard to be penetrated. Ren managed to grab onto the stinger and shot it with his Storm Flower just enough that it was loose enough to be cut be Pyrrha before he got sent flying towards the rocks. The end of the stinger fell on the scorpions body.

As Black dived closer to the ground, he saw the team fighting the Death Stalker from the sky, and noticed the stinger resting on it's body. The Nevermore behind him screeched, and fired it's feathers at him once again.

"Tch!" Black did his best to avoid the feathers mid air, using his Ki blasts to steer around. He quickly looked beneath him, he was going to fall directly on top of the giant scorpion. Suddenly, a strategy popped up in his mind.

Goku fired a Ki wave beneath him to slow down his landing a little bit. He landed exactly on top of the stinger and used his momentum to push the stinger inside the scorpion. "Huh? Goku, where did you come from!?" Jaune yelled. Everyone was surprised.

The stinger penetrated the rock hard skin just a little bit. It still needed another hard hit to finish the Grimm off. Still on the scorpion, Black gritted his teeth, mustered up all the strength he had in his legs, and leaped high up into the air.

"Nora! Nail!" Jaune signalled Nora.

"Heads up!" Pyrrha used her shield to boost Nora up high into the air. While up in the air, Black and Nora ended up in front of each other. "Mind giving me a boost?" Black asked. "You got it!" Nora brought her hammer, Magnhild forward. Black put his feet on the flat side of the hammer, and aimed towards the Nevermore the girls were fighting. Nora used the recoil of her hammer to boost Goku towards the direction of the Nevermore, and propel herself downwards towards the Death Stalker.

She cocked the hammer back and BANG! With a slam, she brought the hammer right on top of the Death Stalker where the stinger was, pushing it inside the scorpion, killing it. The bridge underneath them broke, and the Death Stalker fell into the rubble below. Pyrrha, Jaune,and Nora were now on the rocks with Ren. It looked like they were done with that.

Yang was standing on top of a pillar, firing her Ember Celica rounds at the Nevemore. "Errggh!" She was starting to get frustrated as nothing was working on the bird. Then suddenly, Goku came flying out of nowhere, and kicked the Nevermore right in it's face, knocking it back towards the cliff. "Goku!" Yang yelled.

The Nevermore hit the cliff and fell down on the ruins. Before it had the chance to fly off again, Weiss quickly used her sword to encase the Nevermore's tail with ice.

"Oh no." Black mumbled as he realized he had no where to land, and was going to fall into the abyss straight beneath him. His Ki wave was not yet powerful enough to thrust him upwards. But, to his surprise, he was saved from the abyss beneath him by Weiss. Weiss used her Glyph to throw him up towards the cliff.

"Now, we're even." She said while smiling.

Goku landed on top of the cliff, exactly where he wanted to be. In front of him, about a hundred meters away, the other Nevermore, was slowly charging towards him. He knew there was pretty much only one way left to kill that thing. Goku cupped his hands together and brought them to his waist. He concentrated as hard as he could and brought out all they Ki he had in him.

 **"Kaaa..."**

Blake threw her Gun-Blade, Gambol, at Yang, who grabbed it and fixed it between two pillars, forming a crossbow. Ruby used her Crescent Rose as a projectile for this 'slingshot' and Weiss used pulled it backwards with her Glyph.

"Of course you'd come up with this idea." Weiss said.

 **"Mee..."**

Ruby looked at the Grimm bird. "Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked her.

"Can I?"

"Can y-"

"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby reloaded her sniper, Weiss aimed, and at once she let go of the slingshot, firing Ruby at the Nevermore. Ruby zoomed towards the bird, firing sniper rounds behind her to gain even more speed. Upon reaching it, she hooked her scythe around the Nevermore's neck and pulled it, landing on the cliff side, vertically.

 **"Haaa..."**

Weiss used her Semblance and created vertical Glyphs for Ruby on the cliff. Ruby used all her momentum and speed along with strength to run along the Glyphs and pull the giant bird upwards with her scythe. As everyone was watching Ruby, they're attention then shifted to the top of the cliff where Goku was standing.

"Look, up there!" Pyrrha pointed at Goku. A bright purplish-dark blue orb of light was visible in his hands, growing brighter and bigger.

"Is that Goku's attack?" Yang questioned as she looked at the glowing orb in his hands.

 **"Mee..."**

Black twitched. He was sweating profusely and his body was shaking. This attack was taking everything out of his body. Ruby reached the top of the cliff and pulled her scythe as hard as she could, cutting off the head of the Nevermore. She landed on top of the cliff behind Goku, and saw the orb in his hands. But then she saw the other Nevermore right in front of them. It was charging towards them at full speed.

The Nevermore, now closer than ever, opened it's mouth and roared loudly. "Oh no!" Ruby yelled.

"Get out of there!" Yang shouted.

 **"HAAA!"**

The sky turned dark for a second and all that could be seen, was a blinding flash of light. Black brought his hands forward and shot a bright beam straight into the mouth of the Nevermore. Below, the group watched in awe at the incredible display. A huge explosion took place at the top of the cliff, blowing up the Nevermore in pieces.

"Goku, what...was...that?" Ruby was left in complete and utter shock. Everybody was.

"Heh." Black only chuckled and fell to the ground. His eyes closed, and everything turned dark.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Yep, it's going to end on a cliffhanger. Summer vacations are starting from next month, so the chapters are going to start coming out a lot faster then. But for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Some people requested me that Black should unlock Super Saiyan 1-3. The reason I don't want him unlocking any Super Saiyan form is that he would become too overpowered. Goku Black is already strong as hell in his base form.**

 **Stay tuned for my other story: "Son Goku in Quintessential Quintuplets". Trust me, that one will be a lot more emotional as well as romantic.**

 **Feel free to leave reviews on the story and if anything you want to see added into the story, advises, ideas, etc.**

 **Anyway, see you all in chapter 5!**


	6. Team RWBY

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **The Adventure** **begins**

Pitch black darkness lurked all around. The word 'Nothingness' did not serve justice to this place. An infinite black void as far as the eye could see, with nothing but the sound of silence. And in the amidst of this void, this Hell, there was a man.

The nerve wrecking silence was broken by this man's scream. His vocal chords being used to their absolute limit, his screams could be defined as cries of pain and agony, something you would associate with Hell. Like a soul, now being tortured for the rest of eternity for the sins it has committed.

The sound echoed all around the void, but it seemed no one was there to hear them, except the man himself.

 _ **SON GOKU, VEGETA, TRUNKS,**_

 _ **THIS PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED ME.**_

 _ **I SWEAR UPON MY DIVINITY,**_

 _ **I WILL MAKE YOU** **SUFFER**_

 _ **AND DESTROY EVERYTHING**_

 _ **YOU HAVE EVER KNOWN OR LOVED**_

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office**

"Are you sure?" Glynda inquired.

"Yes, for now, at least. He has shown remarkable skills unlike any other student. But it is still not wise to put him on a team of his own." Ozpin communicated to Glynda.

"Alright, but what's really confusing is-"

"That boy doesn't use Dust, Aura or Semblance, rather he seems to possess his speed and strength naturally." Ozpin cut off Glynda.

"Yes. How could that be possible Sir?"

"I only know as much as you do. For now, keep an eye on him."

"Hmm, was his name Black, or Son Goku? His transcript says his name is Son Goku, but as far as I recall when we first encountered him he told his name was Black."

Ozpin remained silent as he stared at the Saiyan's picture on the transcript.

"Only the maidens posses great strength without any Dust or Aura. This boy has shown abilities that require neither of those. Just who are you, Son Goku?"

* * *

Black opened his eyes. Everything around him was blurry and his ears seemed to have stopped working momentarily. He rubbed his eyes with his hands. It seemed he was laying on some sort of bed, with a blanket on top of him.

"Arrgh..." Goku groaned as he sat up. "Where-Where am I?" The first thing he saw after sitting up was Yang sitting on a couch in front of him. He was in a room that looked like a hospital room. The clock on the wall showed it was 8 pm.

Yang had fallen asleep on the couch. " _How long have I been out for?_ " Goku wondered. "Hey, Psst." Black tried to wake Yang up.

"Huh, wha-who's there?" Yang got up with a jolt. She shook her head to regain her senses and then looked towards Black. "Goku? You're finally up?! Oh thank goodness, you had me so worried!" Yang ran towards Goku's bed and hugged him tightly.

"Ergh, let go woman!" Black struggled to keep the blonde away from him. "I'm guessing the initiation is over?"

"Yep, it's over! And all of us got assigned to our own teams as well, teams of four." Yang reported to Goku.

"Ozpin wasn't lying. Who's team am I on?" This was the first question that popped up in his mind. Even though he still was against the idea of being in a team with some Mortal, he was actually eager to know how his luck had rolled.

Yang grinned. "Hehe, can't you guess? You're in a team with me of course!" Yang said cheerfully as she gave a thumbs up to Goku.

Goku stared at Yang's cheery face for a second, and then face palmed himself, "I wanna die."

"Oh come on Mr. Grumpy pants, you know you want to be with me. Besides we're not the only ones in the team. We have Ruby, Blake and Weiss as well."

"Wait, doesn't that make five people? You said that teams consisted of four people only."

"Yea well that's where the bad news comes. Everyone was shocked after hearing Team RWBY had a fifth member, as this is the first time in Beacon that a team contained five members. After all the teams were made, you were the only one left. Ms. Glynda informed us that all the other students had been selected, and there were no three other students left which could form a team with you. And because you had very close coordination with me, Ruby, Blake and Weiss during the initiation, Sir Ozpin decided to put you in a team with us." Yang explained to Black.

"Hmm, that is very bad news indeed. I would've preferred to work solo."

"Wait what? I haven't even gotten to the bad news part yet!" Yang said surprised. She went on. "The bad news is that since you're a special case, and no team has ever had a fifth member, we will have to follow the rules in a different way. You see, many tournaments in Remnant consist of teams of two, so that means from the five of us in team RWBY, only four of us will be allowed to participate. Also another thing is that you don't have your initial in our team name, RWBY." Yang finished.

"Hmph, I could care less about the name, but tournaments?"

"Yeah, it looks like there are going to be tournaments later, when we'll be a bit experienced. That reminds me, what was that attack you performed on the cliff? It was so awesome! There was a bright light in your hands, and then you unleashed it, and then the Nevermore exploded! You've gotta teach me that technique!"

The girl's praises made Black smile. "I know I'm amazing."

"After you passed out, me and Ruby carried you here to the nursing room. You were out cold and wouldn't wake up, so the nurse told us to let you rest a bit. Ruby waited with me in the room for quite a bit, but then I sent her to the dorm to unpack our stuff."

"Dorm?"

"Yep, each team has their own room. Team JNPR; Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren have their room right in front of ours."

"So...You're telling me the five of us are going to share a bedroom, for the next four years?"

"Duh, What'd you think?"

Goku fell back in disappointment, "Coming to this wretched school was a mistake! I should've never listened to you, I only came here because you said there were going to be a lot of strong warriors here!"

"Hehe you act like you don't care, but from the inside you're happy aren't you? Sharing a room with four other young girls?" Yang whispered in a mischievous tone.

"Hmph as if! A being like me does not care for such vulgar and useless things."

"Ya ya ya whatever. Now that you're up let me take you to our room. It's getting late, and our classes start tomorrow." Yang said, totally ignoring Black's remarks.

* * *

 **Team RWBY room**

"So let me get this straight. Us four are going to be sharing the same room, with that guy?! Are you serious?" Weiss was fumed at hearing this.

"Hey, he's not 'that guy', his name's Goku! Besides, he's not like other boys, he's much more serious and isn't into that kind of stuff!" Ruby came in Black's defense.

"I don't care how much of a gentleman he is, I will not tolerate him sleeping in the same room with me!"

Blake was chilling on her bed with a book in her hand. "Yea, I'm not very eager to share a room with a boy I barely know either."

"Oh come on guys, he's not like that. You guys will know for sure once you get to know him a little bit. Just give him a chance." Ruby appealed.

"Absolutely not! If he's going to be in the same room with me, he better stay as far away from me as possible." Weiss yelled. She then pushed the fifth bed into the corner of the room away from the rest of the beds. "He'll be sleeping over here in the corner. One of us need to keep an eye on him at all times to see he's not up to anything."

Ruby sighed, there was no convincing these two. And it was expected, as they were going to be sharing the same room with a boy they barely know at all.

Then suddenly Yang kicked open the door. "Hey, Look who I found!" Standing behind Yang was none other than the Saiyan himself.

"Goku! You're finally up!" Ruby beamed up in joy.

"Hey Ruby, didn't I tell you to unpack our stuff? It looks like you haven't even opened the bags." Yang said as she entered the room with Black following behind.

"Ohh, I forgot." Ruby rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hey, Goku was it? You're going to be sleeping over there." Weiss pointed to the lonely bed at the corner of the room. "Also, a reminder that you need to keep all your belongings; clothes, weapons etc, away and separate from ours."

Black didn't like that Weiss was treating him like some nobody. "Listen princess, I have no interest in sleeping in this room with you either, but it is my burden. And don't worry, I'll stay as far away as possible from you. If you still have a problem, go talk it up with administrator. Trust me, on my way here, I tried everything I could to get my own separate room."

There was a moment of silence in the room. Then all of a sudden Black walked out of the room.

"There you go, you done ticked him off!" Ruby shouted at Weiss angrily.

Weiss sat on her bed, taking off her pony, "Well, I'm good as long as he's out of the room. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us."

Ruby was about to go after Black, but Yang stopped her. "Ruby let him be."

"What? Yang how could you say that?"

"Knowing him, he probably just went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. After all he hasn't eaten till breakfast since he passed out." Yang giggled.

"Oh yeaaa, you're right." Ruby smiled.

* * *

Yang was right after all, because after leaving the room, Goku went straight to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was almost completely empty at this time. Most of the students had headed to their rooms. Black grabbed a bowl of fruit salad and sat at a random table. As he sat down and ate with a fork in one hand, he stared at his time ring on the other one.

That crack on the ring, it wasn't there before when he was in Trunks' timeline. What did it mean, and what did it signify? He was in a completely unknown world, with strangers whom he had never met before. Weiss' words "Stay away!" echoed in his mind. For the first time in his life, Goku began to feel homesick. He wanted to return to his timeline, his own universe, where he had all his power. It was the place he associated as 'home'. Staying in this place, Remnant, made him feel uneasy, and felt very wrong. It was like he was disrupting the original history of this world.

But the problem was, he had no way of going back. His time ring required a Potara to be used, and even if he did have a Potara earring, this crack on the time ring seemed very dangerous. Who knows where it would take him if used it.

He could have continued his 'Zero Mortal Plan' in this Universe, if only he had the power. But as of now this objective had much less priority and he was slowly beginning to forget about it.

Black snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed two people coming towards him.

"Hey Goku!" Jaune waved. Pyrrha was with Jaune and they both had a trays of food in their hands. They sat down beside him.

"What do you want?" Black questioned. He was still in a bad mood from the incident in the bedroom. Well to be honest, he acted cold and silent pretty much all the time.

"Oh nothing, I just came by to say hi. Me and Pyrrha were very hungry, so we came here to grab something to eat."

"I usually have dinner before I sleep, so I had to eat something." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Say Goku, how's your team doing? Is Ruby a good leader? I'm sure she's better than me." Jaune blurted out that last line.

"So she's the leader? Oh it's going wonderful. So wonderful, they don't even want me in the room." Black said sarcastically.

"Oh, well...that's sad to hear." Jaune said awkwardly.

Pyrrha stared at the saiyan through the corner of her eyes. She pretended to show no interest, but in the inside, her Aura was telling her something. Goku radiated pure energy, so that meant he had a pure soul. But this pureness wasn't ordinary. It didn't quite feel like pure good, rather...

She had to get a closer look, she had to know what Goku was, was he part of the light, or part of the darkness?

Goku noticed Pyrrha. They made eye contact for a second after which Pyrrha suddenly shifted her eyes downwards to her bowl.

" _Did he notice me looking at him?! I must stay vigilant._ " Pyrrha thought.

" _What's up with her? Was she looking at me? I still feel the same force from her. I should ask her about it._ "

"Hey, Pyrrha was it?" Black asked gaining the girl's attention.

Pyrrha got a little nervous now. Was Black going to ask why she was looking at him?

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your Semblance?"

All of Pyrrha's nervousness went away. Rather, she was a little, surprised. She did not expect this kind of question at all. "Oh well, it's kind of complicated." She smiled. "You see, my power is magnetism."

It finally made sense! That's why Black felt a pull on his ring whenever she was near him.

"Yea and she can also unlock people's inner Aura, like she unlocked mine!" Jaune shouted in excitement. " _Oh no, I didn't mean to say that!_ "

"Huh? Unlock Aura? What do you mean?" Black questioned. He was a bit confused, but quickly put it all together in his mind.

"Uh-umm nothing! I don't mean anything! I totally didn't mean to say that!" Jaune had no idea how he was going to cover this up. What if Goku told the Headmaster? He was going to be kicked out of the school for sure!

As Jaune sat there in anxiety, Goku turned his head towards Pyrrha once again. "So you can unlock a person's Aura?"

"Uh, given the occasion, yes I guess." She chuckled nervously.

"Hmm, I see. You seem like an interesting person Pyrrha. I would love to see you're abilities some time, if you would be so kind to show them to me." Black stated with a little smile.

Pyrrha stared at Goku's face. That smile, it was so heartwarming. She was frozen looking at him for a good couple of seconds. As she blinked and came out of her thoughts, "Uh, of course Goku. I would love to."

" _Maybe I'm just over reacting. His presence feels weird but he doesn't look like a bad person at all._ " Pyrrha wondered.

Meanwhile Goku on the other hand was smiling for a whole different reason. The reason he smiled, was because he couldn't imagine the thought of unlocking his own Aura. He saw how strong these humans and Faunus became when they used their Aura. What unimaginable strength a Saiyan would possess if he unlocked his Aura. He couldn't help but hold the excitement in him and smiled when he didn't mean to. And, after all, Son Goku's smile was enough to melt anyone's heart.

But of course he had to get closer to Pyrrha first. She was not going to unlock the Aura of a total stranger she just met a few hours ago.

As Black conversed with the redhead for a couple more minutes, ignoring the annoying blonde who desperately tried to join the conversation every now and then, he noticed it was getting late. "Well, it was nice talking to you Pyrrha, see you tomorrow." He got up, put his tray at the counter and left.

" _Small talks like these are exactly what I need to earn her friendship._ " Black plotted in his mind.

" _That smile, why was it so, cute? Oh what am I thinking, I just met him._ " Whereas Pyrrha was on a completely different story, totally oblivious to the fact that Goku was only using her.

Jaune waved in front of Pyrrha's face to get her out of her thoughts, "Uhh Pyrrha? We should get going now. it's getting late."

"Uhh right!"

* * *

After leaving the cafeteria, Black headed straight to the Locker room.

There he went to his locker, opened it, and started taking off his Gi. He took off the top part of his Gi, dusted it with his hands, and hanged it inside his locker. His Black Divine Gi was his pride and joy, besides his Godly power of course, which as of now he didn't possess. Before he proceeded to take off the bottom part of his Gi, he glanced at one of the doors of the locker room.

"You do realize I am completely aware that you're there, right?" Black called looking towards the locker room door.

"Wow, some senses you got there! How'd you know I was here?" Yang stopped peeking and entered the locker room.

"It's pretty obvious. You need to learn to control your desires, young lady."

"What, you're too shy to change in front of a girl?" Yang mocked Goku in a mischievous tone.

" _Hmph_ " Black opened up the red cloth holding up the bottom part of his Gi, and it everything fell to the ground, revealing his Divine package.

Yang's eyes turned from mischievousness to being shocked in a split second. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as her face turned redder than Pyrrha's hair.

"Eeek!" She squeaked as she covered her mouth with her hands. She was not expecting Goku to do that at all. She was only messing with him.

"You underestimate me again, and again Yang. You act all tough, but it only takes me a second to break you. But why is that? I've known you for quite a while. You're not like that in front of other people. You don't react like that at all when you encounter vulgar things, but rather whenever you're involved sexually with me in particular, whether it being you on top of me in our battle, me kissing you, or like now, seeing my reproductive organs, you seem to blush till no end. I genuinely want to know." Black questioned with still a blank expression on his face, showing no signs of embarrassment.

Black was serious. He legitimately wanted to know the answer to his question. Why was he the only one to break through Yang's barrier? The truth was Yang didn't know the answer to this question either. She never pondered about it. Now that Black mentioned, it was quite true. Why did she get so nervous with him?

"Ah-I uh-Ee-I don't-ah." Were pretty much all the noises that came out of Yang's mouth. She was so taken aback by seeing Goku like this, that not a single word could make it's way out of her mouth. All she could do was stare more and more to the marvelous body in front of him. The muscles were all so well defined, and looked so Godly it was unreal. And don't even get me started on the main focus, under the torso. Saiyans were well gifted in that department I guess, Goku especially.

"It seems you don't know either. Oh well." Black grabbed a grey pajama from his seat and put it on. Yang still stood there, speechless. Black grabbed his shirt in his hands and moved closer to Yang. He stopped right in front of her, and looked her dead in the eyes. Yang stared in awe at the being in front of her. Towering over her, this beast of a man stood, his muscles now more clearly visible than ever. His chest and abs looked harder than rock, and his arms looked like they could lift anything.

Yang began to get hotter. She could hear her heart getting faster and faster. Before, when Goku was a few feet away, she could at least move her mouth to say something, but now, her entire body had given up on her, she could not move at all. She glanced upwards, and looked straight into Goku's eyes. They were like tiny black holes, in which she could stare for eternity.

"You humans are so strange." Black whispered right in front of Yang's face. His face showing no hint of emotion, his words, colder and sharper than ever. His voice went straight into Yang's soul.

"Flip this whole situation around, and if I was the one to see you without any clothes on, I would be called a pervert." He whispered. After saying that Black walked away, out of the Locker room.

Yang stood there, her head spinning. So much had happened, she needed a moment to take it all in. She sat down at the seat right beside her, and took a deep breath. Goku's words echoed in her mind. Why? Why did he do always do that to her? Why was he always able to melt her heart and leave her completely weak? Why did she find him so special? Why did she always get so nervous and hot whenever he did this?

"Because, I Love you."

* * *

Black opened up the bedroom door, and peeked inside. Looks like the rest of Team RWBY was asleep. Not a single sound in the bedroom, except Ruby's little snores.

Goku entered the room, and made his way towards his bed. He put his shirt aside, as he didn't feel like wearing it, he wanted to sleep comfortably. He did not care about what Weiss said at this point. All he could think about now, was when he was going to unlock his Aura. Like a little kid, eager to know what was going to happen. He chuckled at himself and laid down on his bed, with his arms behind his head.

A few minutes later Yang opened the door. She quietly entered the room, laid down on her bed, and put her blanket over her. She did not say a word to Goku nor even look at him once. She was too shook up from what had happened, and needed some time to relax.

Goku noticed her entering the room and laying down on her bed. Seeing Yang again, the same question popped up in his mind once again. But there was another thing as well that he did not mention to Yang. It was that, although he wanted to know why Yang acted like that around him, he wanted to know about himself as well.

It was the same scenario. Whenever he was close to her, and interacted with her like this, why did he feel an urge? The urge to suddenly grab Yang with both his hands. To lift her up in the air and ruffle her hair. To tickle her neck with his nose and feel her body. His body felt like it wanted to corner Yang up against the wall, do things to her, but his mind was confused. His mind didn't know why he felt these urges. Back at the locker room, only he knew how hard he fought from the inside to fight against these so called 'desires'.

Black stopped all his thinking at an instant, remembering he needed to get up tomorrow. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to wonderland.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **This was a small chapter. I wanted to update the story as quickly as possible, so take this as a token of appreciation for all the support you guys have showed me. Really it means a lot.**

 **Just three more weeks till my exams finish, after that, I promise the story is going to be updated a lot more frequently. Please forgive me as of now.**

 **Leave any suggestion and criticism you have about the story in the reviews. I read all of them, in hopes of improving and to see your feedback.**

 **The new story will also be coming very soon.**

 **This is it for now, see you guys later.**


	7. Adjusting

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Adjusting**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma walked into the spacious living room and dropped on the sofa lazily.

"Ugh, I can't believe that kitty cat bastard actually did that! Not only did he destroy the time machine, which I had been working on for the last 3 weeks non-stop, he also destroyed the journal that had all the instructuons." She whined

"Umm... Is that... bad?" Trunks questioned, trying his best to keep up with everything his mother just said. He was on the table eating Coco-pops. Trunks had a habit of having a late night snack just before going to sleep. If he could, he would spend the whole night hanging out with Goten and Piccolo , but since Chi Chi forcefully took Goten back home and Piccolo was headed out with Goku and Gohan, he was alone right now.

"Yes Trunks it's very bad! Now I can't meet my son and you can't meet your future self." Trunks stared at her mom with the spoon in his mouth. He didn't like to see his mother worried. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

Bulma sighed and sat up. She looked at Trunks. Even though she missed her future son, she could not forget about the present Trunks either. After all they're both her children. "It's alright." She smiled at Trunks. Future or present, her son cared so much about her. When Goku and Vegeta travelled to the future to fight Zamasu and Black, he and Goten wanted to come along as well. They wanted to fight with their fathers and help the people that were in need. Regardless of the timeline her son had a good heart.

Bulma stood up and walked over to Trunks. "Don't worry, if the future mommy can do it, then the present mommy can do it as well. I'll build the time machine and we're going to visit the future together." She hugged her son. Trunks' face lightened up. For him, there was nothing more comforting than being in her mother's arms.

"Now come on, you've got school tomorrow. Did you complete your homework?"

"Yep!" She grabbed Trunks' hand and they walked out of the living room.

 **Later at night**

Bulma was in the bedroom, on her bed. She looked over at Vegeta, who was laying on the bed facing the other way. It seemed he was fast asleep. She let out a sigh and covered herself with the blanket.

"I know you're worried. There's no need to be." Vegeta suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" Bulma opened her eyes and glanced at Vegeta. "You're awake?"

"He's a grown up now, and strong enough to protect his planet. Even if there is a something he can't handle, he still has the time machine. He'll come over to us."

"Yea I know. It's just... My poor Trunks has been through so much. I at least want to be there for him."

"He has a wife now, or most probably will soon. You should stop worrying about him, he'll be fine. Let him solve his own problems. Besides, we don't belong in his timeline, nor does he belong in ours." Vegeta said, still under the sheets, facing the other way.

"You're right, I'm worrying too much. But that won't stop me from trying to visit him. I'll start working on the time machine from scratch tomorrow. That dickhead God won't stop me from seeing my beloved son." Bulma declared whilst hugging her husband from behind.

"Hmph." Vegeta chuckled. This was exactly why he loved his wife. Her personality, how she didn't giving two fucks about going against the orders of the God of Destruction. He was really proud to have a partner like that. "Fine, do whatever you want, I won't stop you. Now let me sleep."

* * *

 **Dark warehouse; Unknown location**

Moonlight beamed through the window and scattered into the darkness of the warehouse. The building was surrounded by a heavy and dark atmosphere, as if something mischievous was lurking within. Every now and then, a squeak of a rat echoed from the corners. Bits of paint were torn off from the walls and the air was filled with dust and a little bit of smoke. The smoke originated from a Cigar being puffed from a man standing inside the warehouse.

This man had encountered some strange teenagers a few nights ago who flopped the operation he was carrying out at that time. He lost a number of his men to those teens as well. The name of this orange haired person was Roman Torchwick.

Taking one more puff out of his cigar, Roman slammed his hand aggressively onto the table infront of him, putting down what looked like a communication device. He sighed as he looked at the map of the City of Vale in front of his eyes, on which certain spots were marked with written notes on them.

As Roman lit his Cigar with a lighter, because it got extinguished by a wind current entering the warehouse from the window up top, another man with a mask approached with a trolley that had a box. Torchwick got handed some Lien from the man and then proceeded to inspect the Dust Crystals contained in the box.

"We're gonna need more men." Roman instructed the guy with the mask, remembering the encounter 2 nights ago. It seemed some plans were being made, plans that involved a lot of crime.

* * *

 **Team RWBY Bedroom; Beacon Academy**

Weiss slowly opened her eyes. Even though she slept extremely uncomfortably last night, because of her creepy roommate whom she was forced to sleep in the same room with, she had to start her first day with ambition. She took a big deep breath, got up, and stretched her arms. But her positivity was short lived as suddenly she was met with a loud whistle right in front of her face.

"Good morning team RWBY!" Ruby yelled after blowing the whistle with even more ambition than Weiss.

"What in the world is wrong with you!?" Weiss questioned from the floor she fell on because of the sudden noise. She was fully awake now, and glared in utter irritation at the girl in front of her.

"She was waiting for you to wake up just so she could do that." Yang laughed, telling Weiss.

"It was _her_ plan." Blake said lightly, pointing at Yang.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby informed to her white haired member, who replied dusting herself off; "Excuse me?"

"Decorating!" Yang yelled.

"What?" Weiss replied in confusion, once again.

"We still have to unpack." Blake reminded Weiss of the dreadful task holding up her bag, which opened by itself and a bunch of personal stuff fell out. "And clean." Blake added.

Weiss sighed because she knew unpacking was in enough quite a task itself, but with her roommates it just became two times more of a hassle. And she was absolutely right, because a few minutes later outside of the bedroom you could hear furniture moving and things falling, with Weiss yelling at Ruby every now and then.

"Um, may I ask? Why is your friend still asleep?" Weiss asked the sisters after she saw someone still laying under the blanket on the bed in the corner. "He needs to get up immediately and unpack his belongings, keeping them away and separate from ours, mine in particular!"

"But Goku's already gone. He always gets up way earlier than us and leaves alone." Ruby said quietly to Weiss in confusion, tiling her head a little.

"Haha, that's just his bag under the blanket. He hid it!" Yang smiled and took the cloth off and a bag was revealed.

"He probably did that because you yelled at him last night to keep his stuff away from yours." Blake remarked to Weiss.

"Well at least that proves he's not deaf. He fulfilled my demands and that's perfect for me." Weiss said happily. Ruby did not like that Weiss distrusted Goku so much. As the leader of the team, she needed to keep her members together. Yang already got along with Black quite well, and Blake had the same attitude towards Goku as she had towards everyone else, that being uninterested. But Weiss really got off the wrong end with Goku. She knew the team has to be cooperative and helpful towards each other if they were to stay in Beacon.

On the room opposite to team RWBY though, things were going quite different.

"-And I think we can skip the class at 2 and play on the balcony instead. We can grab some snacks from the Cafe and ooh! I saw this super secret room at the dark ends of the hall, we can go there and hide if that blonde missy tries to find us. I'm pretty sure I saw an elevator as well. Who knows how many floors this Academy has?" Nora went on and on without stopping. She was talking to Ren, who was currently arranging his clothes in his bag.

"Nora! We are not skipping class, and her name is Miss Glynda." Ren interrupted the girl, and then continued on his bag.

"Aww, you party pooper!" Nora crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

"So uh, Pyrha. You unpacked all of your stuff?" Jaune approached the his team member.

"Huh? Oh yes I unpacked everything last night." Pyrrha responded.

"Oh. Wow, you're fast."

"Responsible, you mean." Pyrrha corrected smiling.

"Riiiggghhht. Anyway, uh, there's something I wanted to tell you." Jaune seemed reluctant.

"Sure, what is it Jaune?"

"Well, the thing is, errm." Jaune moved a little closer to Pyrrha and quietly told her;

"Can you please tell Goku that you did not unlock my Aura and that I already knew how to do that when I applied for this Academy? I mean- Just tell him I knew how to use my Aura and you didn't help me at all!" Jaune uttered quickly.

"Huh? Goku?" Pyrrha's mind somehow filtered out Jaune's words and brought up the image of the boy with the spiky hair she met last night. A flashback popped up in her head and replayed the moment Goku was talking to her. That smile, it was so cute.

Pyrrha shook her head and came back to the subject at hand. "Um, sorry I didn't quite hear you. What'd you say Jaune?" She asked politely.

"Ugh I knew it was a stupid thing to ask! Forget about it Pyrrha, I'm such an idiot!" Jaune cried whilst circling the room in worry.

"But, I'm sorry I really didn't hear you what was it?!"

* * *

"Inform management to ensure no student stays in his or her room. We can't have children missing their first day of school." Ozpin said to Glynda as they both walked towards the exit of the hall towards the courtyard.

"Don't you think we should leave them to see if they are even a little responsible of the rules of the training institution they just joined?" Glynda questioned, holding her register, walking right behind Ozpin.

"Yeah, we could do that as well. Up to you."

"Why are you so unsure about everything?" Glynda asked the Headmaster, a little frankly.

"I'm just agreeing that your suggestion could be one of the different ways of commencing our first day, that's all." Ozpin sipped his coffee. Glynda rolled her eyes.

They both reached the exit and walked out to the courtyard. The two school authority members were greeted with the sight of students in their uniforms running towards the class halls. Glynda responded to the sight by checking the time on her wrist watch, while Ozpin took another big sip from his cup.

* * *

 **Class hall**

The classroom was sparsely populated with students. There were multiple halls in the corridor, and Black was sitting in the second to the right one, specifically in Professor Port's class. The old professor was standing at the entrance of the room, greeting all his students who entered.

Black was sitting at the far left of the middle row. He had his face rested on his hand while he patiently waited for the class to start. From the outside, his face looked completely expressionless, but from the inside, he was really pissed off. It was like this hideous uniform he was forced to wear wasn't insulting enough, he had to wait for the other lazy asses to get up as well.

The entire row Black was sitting on was empty. He moved his eyes and glanced at some students sitting beside him in the other corner of the room. The girls whispered in each others ears as they viewed Black from afar. The three boys sitting in front seemed to be chatting as well but every now and then glanced at Black.

"Ugh, how much more of this..." Black murmured irritably. He did not like that these petty humans or Faunuses or whatever they were, were treating him like an outcast. He wanted to get up and yell at their faces, asking them why they're looking at him. Yet he suppressed his anger. _"_ _I'll just imagine this as training..."_

Five more minutes passed on the clock and then a barrage of students marched into the classroom. Everybody was a few minutes late, but Professor Port was willing to forgive them, in exchange for a story time of his awesome adventures of course.

Team RWBY walked in. "Okay, none of you are going nowhere." Ruby declared to her team. "We will all sit together."

"Ugh just go!" Weiss complained.

It took a couple of seconds, but all the students slowly settled down, and the fuss got silent. The four girls ended up sitting side by side on the right side of the middle row. Yang put her arms lazily on the desk, Blake sat attentively, Weiss took out her notebook, and Ruby started scanning the class seats for her last team member. Her eye land directly on the opposite side of the same row she was in on a person with long upright onyx black hair. "Hey there he is!" She exclaimed happily and waved towards him. Goku could see the annoying brat waving but wasn't bothered to even look.

"See? I knew he was in the classroom." Yang said looking at Blake.

"Why does he get up so early? He was the last one to sleep last night." Blake asked Yang.

"I don't know. He's never tired or sleepy. Very energetic guy I guess." Yang remarked as she glared at the Saiyan. She remembered what happened last night between them and remembered his words. _"You're the one who's underestimating me, Goku. I'll show you, but not yet. Only when the time is right."_ She planned.

"Alright now shush! Class has started." Ruby shut the others up.

"Don't you shush me!" Weiss announced to her team leader.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Alright, I guess I have some explaining to do. I haven't updated the story in almost 8 months, and I've got a reason for that.**

 **I'm gonna be straightforward. I lost interest, not in writing this story, but in the show RWBY. It just didn't seem all that appeasing to me, and I didn't wanna watch it. In the meantime, I began to watch other shows and anime for inspiration. I'm not publishing the Quintuplets story yet, that needs some time. But I came up with other really interesting stories that I hope people will like.**

 **This chapter is small because I'm going to be covering a lot more stuff in the next chapter. I just wanted to publish it as soon as possible to let everybody know I'm not leaving this story discontinued. After some while, I forced myself to watch RWBY, and it looks like they fix a lot of things as the volumes go on. But don't be surprised if I change the original plot drastically.**

 **I read all the reviews so feel free to critique me, and let me know if you have some ideas. I also wanted to ask if you all are okay with  
lemons (Sex scenes) in this story. If not, let me know.**

 **I will admit the mistakes I made in the earlier chapters. My pacing of Black was too quick. I made him neutral too fast. A lot of you didn't like that I made Black so astronomically weak. I have a good reason for that as well, just read the story as it will continue, you'll understand.**

 **Which crossover would you like to see the most?  
1\. Dragon Ball Super x Fate series  
2\. Dragon Ball Super x Attack on Titan  
**

 **If you are going to vote, please choose from these two only.**

 **See you later.**


	8. Ruby, I'm trying to concentrate!

**Chapter 7**

 **(Scroll down for author's note at the end!)**

* * *

 **Ruby, I'm trying to concentrate!**

 **Professor Port's class**

Professor Port's class was 45 minutes long. But despite it being one of the shortest classes, it felt like hours of agony upon every student who attended it. The old teacher somehow found a way to relate his own boring life incidents, which everyone doubted if they were even true, into every single topic in the syllabus. He had been rambling on and on for the past 30 minutes, about how he saved such and such village from such and such Grimm monsters. Any person who walked outside the classroom could feel the sheer absolute boredom emanating from within.

Ruby was not making the situation any better for Weiss either. She kept dawdling here and there, making silly faces and sounds, and was getting on her nerves. Though, Yang was amused by her sister, for her it was something entertaining to watch and kill time in this agonizing lecture, whereas Blake didn't seem too interested, but would glance towards her team leader every now and then to see what hilarious act she would do next. Weiss however, was infuriated at Ruby, and wanted to shout at her for her immature behavior.

 _"Urgh, how long is this fatso going to ramble on for?_ "; Of course Black was just as agitated as Weiss, if not even more. And what was worse, he could clearly see the perverted looks Port gave to all the girls in the classroom, and wanted to rip that mustache off from his face for that. These little things about mortals infuriated him. His back itched, it was not in his nature to hold back this much. This wasn't training, this was pure torture. Like a volcano, he could erupt at any instance.

The constant tapping of Black's finger on the table grabbed the attention of the girl sitting beside him, a rabbit faunus. She glanced over, and saw a guy who looked like he was on the verge of losing his patience. She had never seen this boy in Beacon before, he must be from the freshmen, she deduced. His appearance was a little strange, of course the hair being the most prominent feature. But she couldn't help but notice that chiseled jawline of his. Damn, he must be really athletic, she thought.

Black noticed the girl eyeing him, and turned his eyes towards her. Their eyes met for a second, only for the girl to be shocked and immediately divert her look back towards the teacher out of embarrassment. Now Black started eyeing her, those ears looked quite long, even for a rabbit. She must have a fuzzy little tail back there, Black thought. The girl knew Goku was looking at her, but she didn't know how to react. After all, she was the one staring at him in the first place. Maybe he wants to even it out?

"I'm curious, do you have a little round tail back there?" Black asked the girl quietly so the Professor wouldn't notice.

"Huh? What?" She was a little surprised, and looked at Goku, who was now staring right into her eyes, causing her to blush a little.

"You know, that small wiggly thing all rabbits have behind them? I just want to know, do you have that?"

"Umm, I don't...think so..." This question was a little embarrassing by itself, but Black staring right into her eyes didn't help either.

"Hmm." Now Black began scrutinizing her ears. Like a child, Black didn't seem to care if staring at someone like this for this long was awkward or not. But for the girl faunus, it most definitely was. So to break this awkwardness, she decided to talk, whilst avoiding Professor Port's attention of course.

"So, uh. I'm Velvet...What's your name?"

"Goku." Black replied instantly, still examining her ears with his eyes closely.

"Umm, I haven't...seen you around before. Is this your first class?"

"So what do you use for listening? Your rabbit ears or your human ears?" Black inquired the girl, completely ignoring her question.

Not only did this guy _look_ weird, but he was _a_ _cting_ weird as well. "Uhhh...Both I guess?" A sweat drop rolled down the back Velvet's head.

"I don't recall seeing you during the initiation?" Black asked her. At last, a normal question.

"Oh, I'm a second year student. I've been studying for a whole year. This isn't my first semester." She answered.

Black kept his eyes on Velvet for a few seconds, then turned his head back towards Port and went quiet again. _"I guess he doesn't want to converse anymore? Dang it I stuttered on my words again!"_ Velvet regretted.

"Nice to meet you Velvet." Black stated quietly, with his face still towards the teacher.

"Huh? Oh...you too."

The faunus girl reflected upon the strange conversation she just had with this boy. Well, maybe he was a little weird, but he was nice to her. Perhaps he didn't have any friends, that's why he was like that? Upon her assumption, Velvet felt a little sorry for this boy, after all, she knew what it was like to not have anyone to talk to. Now she suddenly had a determined expression on her face, deciding that she was going to befriend this guy, and not let him feel lonely. And he was kind of cute, so that was a bonus as well.

Meanwhile, Goku; _"Four ears definitely have an advantage over two ears. Interesting. I still don't get why she or Blake don't have a tail. Saiyans have a tail. That reminds me, why doesn't my body's tail grow back?"_ He wondered as he touched his lower back, searching for any sign of a tail. He certainly felt a small circular patch of hair back there, just above his hip. Saiyans had hair on their tails, so he was definitely onto something.

Professor Port continued his lecture; "The moral of the story: A true huntsmen must be honourable, a true huntsmen must be dependable, a true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated and wise!" Weiss was staring daggers at Ruby during this line, who was busy picking her nose with her finger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port inquired his class.

"I do sir!" Weiss stood up in an instant and raised her arm upon hearing the question, partly due to the irritation Ruby was causing her.

"Well then, let's find out." And Port looked over to his side, at a cage that had something trapped within. Whatever was in there, was not very happy about it and was repeatedly hitting the metal bars to break out of it. "Step forward, and face your opponent."

This caught Black's attention. Next thing he saw was Weiss standing on one side of the room, and Port standing on the other, ready to release whatever the cage contained. _"Snow white's the one fighting huh? This should be entertaining."_ He thought.

"Go Weiss!"

"Fight well."

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Weiss's team cheered her on, however she still chose to silence only Ruby, taking out her anger on her. "Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" She yelled at her team leader.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby frowned.

"Let the match begin!" Port used his axe to break open the lock of the cage, and out came bursting a Boarbatusk, a hog Grimm. With it's white bone plates, four eyes, and large tusks, it charged towards the first thing it set it's eyes upon, which was the girl right in front of her.

Weiss got into her fighting stance, and readied her rapier sword. She body-swerved out of the way from the bolting hog, and swung her rapier at it. But the Boar's armor was too strong to be pierced with the weapon. The creature turned around just before colliding with the wall and faced Weiss once again.

"Haha! Wasn't _expecting_ that were you?" Port remarked, annoying Weiss a little. "Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby comforted her teammate from her desk, but didn't realize she was just irritating her even more.

Both Weiss, and the boar bolted towards each other, with Weiss holding out her rapier right at the boar's face. But before it could come in contact, the Grimm creature, swiped it's tusks violently and got the weapon stuck in between them. Weiss got catapulted in the air, but still holding her rapier, she landed back on her feet.

"Come on Weiss show it who's boss!" Ruby shouted once again. " Black chuckled back there, knowing the team leader was not helping the situation at all, but only frustrating the Schnee even further.

For a brief moment, it was a tug of war battle between the boar and the Schnee. "Bold new approach, I like it!" Port remarked.

"Erh!" The girl was struggling to keep hold of her weapon, and it finally slipped out of her hand. With it's tusks, the boar flung the rapier across the room. The sharp sword was launched directly towards the students.

"Woah!" Port didn't expect something like this to happen. He did this routine every year, and the track record was fine till now. No one had gotten hurt during these indoor battles. Velvet gasped out of fright. The rapier hurled straight towards her face, she had to duck quick. But as it got closer, in a split second she realized it wasn't cast towards her, but barely missing her face, coincidentally it aimed towards the boy sitting right beside her.

"Urgh..." Still sitting on his seat, black tilted his head sideways and caught the blade of the rapier. It slid across his hand from the momentum until the handle collided with his hand and stopped. All the students gasped, and there was chitter chatter in the room for a brief while. Velvet was amazed at the reflexes Black had, everyone was.

 _"He didn't even move from his seat!"_ She thought.

"That was a close call!" Port was relieved that no one got hurt. "Goku almost got hit!" Yang remarked. "Weiss, go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath." Ruby instructed her teammate so that she could finish the boar off quickly.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped at her team leader. The attention was now diverted back to the match between the huntress and the Grimm hog. The boar curled up it's body, and went rolling towards Weiss like a wheel, full Sonic style. The huntress in training formed a Glyph in front of her. The boar crashed into the Glyph and tumbled on it's back, revealing it's soft belly underneath. _"Her Glyphs are tough."_ Blake observed.

This was Weiss's opportunity to finish this creature off, but she didn't have her weapon.

Suddenly, her rapier was shot like an arrow, piercing right into the belly of the boar, killing it and finishing the test battle.

"Huh?!" Weiss's eyes were shifted towards the students to see who helped her and threw the rapier, and it was none other than Goku. With one foot on the desk, he was quietly looking back at her, but his face was clearly saying,  
'Your welcome, again'.

"Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress, as well as a hunstmen. You two are in the same team, correct?" He questioned Black.

"Hmph." Weiss expressed annoyance, whereas Black smirked. "Yes, we are." He answered, for the sole reason pissing the Schnee off even more.

"That is great! Keep practicing your teamwork. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and; stay vigilante." The Professor dismissed all the students. _"Phew that was close! I need to be more careful next time. Sir Ozpin will certainly not be pleased if a student gets injured in my class!"_ Port was quite glad no one got hurt.

Weiss got up, put her rapier back into the sheath and walked out of the room, followed by the rest of the class. Blake and Yang could see the regretful expression on Ruby's face. Yang wanted to console her sister, but before she could have the chance to say something, Ruby got up from her desk and left the classroom in a hurry. Yang knew she went after Weiss.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune wondered.

"How did you do that?" Velvet asked Goku, still amazed at what she just witnessed.

"I caught it, with my hand." Black stated the obvious.

"Yea, but, still, that was so fast. Which school did you train at before coming to this academy?"

Black got up from his desk and started walking towards the door. "I don't _train_ at schools." He uttered these words with a little harshness. He didn't like that this girl assumed he's some mortal student who attends these amateur schools. Velvet got the hint that Black was a little annoyed at her statement, and she didn't want to end the conversation on a bad note.

"Oh I'm sorry to assume that!" She said as she went after him. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking...Are you a faunus?! Human students don't usually have that quick of a reaction time."

Black stopped, turned around and faced Velvet. It was only now Velvet realized how tall this guy was, almost a whole foot taller than her. She stopped a few feet away from Black, and her rabbit ears descended halfway, indicating she felt a bit threatened.

"When did I say I was human?" Black smirked and walked away.

A moment passed in silence as she saw Black leave the classroom. "Uh, so does that mean you _are_ a faunus?" She uttered quietly with her brain being left even more puzzled than before.

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted to her teammate whilst running after her to get her attention, which looked like it worked as Weiss halted and turned around. "What?" She said angrily.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-" Ruby was cut off mid sentence by her furious fellow member. "There's nothing wrong with me, tell me what's wrong with you?!"

Ruby frowned as Weiss continued her scolding. "You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

Ruby scoffed and spoke up in her defense, "What did I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby voiced with a low tone.

"Not a team, led by you. I've studied, _and_ trained, and quite frankly; I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss declared before leaving Ruby alone.

Ruby wasn't a very strong hearted person, and Weiss's words easily cut through her defense and shattered her hopes. She was already finding it very difficult to adjust to this new school, especially since she was younger than all the other students and had left her previous friends. The girl was arguably much more vulnerable than everyone else, mentally at least. Weiss was not helping her get used to this new environment at all. Ruby lowered her face due to the feeling of somberness.

"Hmm, now that didn't seem to go very well."

Ruby looked to her front to see who had spoken, only to find the Headmaster himself standing. Assuming he overheard the conversation, she asked, "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin replied somewhat cheerfully.

Ruby didn't quite understand what Ozpin meant. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean it's only been one day. Listen Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider your appointment as leader to be one of them. Do you?"

Ruby listened carefully to the wise elder man in front of her. She Stared into the Headmaster's eyes with hopelessness, wishing he had some sort of solution to her problem.

"Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them."

Ruby listened silently with her utmost attention as Ozpin continued.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into a battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you were not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ozpin turned around, and ended his small lecture before walking away. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby pondered over these words as she walked over to the balcony to see Weiss standing there alone. She smiled a little, a smile of hope, that she was going to be at her absolute best for the sake of her team mates. Immediately she began pacing towards her dorm room, ready to start improving herself.

"I guess everything was fine after all." Yang concluded as she watched her sister from the end of the corridor going towards her room in a determined fashion.

* * *

 **Universe 10, Supreme Kai's Planet**

"So it is true then? He did visit you?" A humanoid elephant with pink skin inquired, with a bossy tone. He was sitting on a small coffee table in a glamorously built temple. The air around was packed with small falling cherry blossom leaves, which radiated a sweet fragrance.

"Yes my Lord." A yellow Supreme Kai replied, named Gowasu. He was standing in front of the pink creature.

"What a pretty landmark." Chanted a little girl with white hair, a few meters away from the two individuals.

"And may I ask, what business did the God of Destruction of Universe 7 had with you, that he did not even consider notifying me of his presence?" The elephant inquired, once again with a demanding tone.

"It was nothing Important Lord Rumshi. It appeared a disciple of mine was causing havoc in their Universe. He just came here to gather some information." The Supreme Kai answered.

"Ah, so a Kai _you_ were training, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess that part is no concern of mine. What _does_ concern me is the fact that Beerus had the nerve of entering _my_ Universe, and didn't even consider telling me. _That_ infuriates me." The elephant God of Destruction uttered.

"I see, my Lord." Supreme Kai Gowasu responded.

"What do you intend to do?" The little girl asked The God of Destruction, with a slight smile on her face.

"I suppose I must pay _Beerus_ a visit. If he thinks he can just barge into my territory, then I shall do the same. Kusu, Take me to my planet at once! From there we will prepare for our journey."

"You do know the trip will only last about thirty minutes right? It's not that long." The little Angel girl said to the God in an ironic way.

"You do know I haven't eaten for days right?"

"You do know you don't need food to survive right?"

"Whatever, just go!" The God shouted, and the little girl smirked smugly.

The atmosphere quickly lightened up and all the tenson went away.

A sweat dropped rolled down Gowasu's head as he watched his God of Destruction and Angel arguing like children. "Well, I'm off to make some tea, you two feel free to leave whenever you like." Gowasu excused himself.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, outdoor walkway, Sunset**

 _(Ominous dark piano plays)_

The sun slowly set, and it's light shone over the horizon. Goku leaned against one of the pillars of the walkway, facing the school. His eyes hovered over the hallroom windows in front of him. There was no one inside the halls. Classes finished after 3 pm, and the teaching section of the academy emptied out pretty quick after that time, except for some very few students, who stayed to take extra remedial classes and such.

The Saiyan stared at his faint reflection in the glass window in front of him. For him, it seemed the whole World went silent when he was deep in his thoughts, and he liked that. The chitter and chatter of humans bothered him, his head would ache whenever he would hear the noise of mortals conversing. He enjoyed this silence, it was calming for him.

Goku lifted his right hand, and started inspecting the time ring on his index finger. He was wearing this ring even with his uniform, despite it not being allowed in the dress code. He would never let this ring disappear from his sight. He had already lost the Potara earring, and could not bear losing another one of his precious Divine belongings.

" _I wonder where you are, or if you are even still alive, my other half._ "

As Goku pondered in his thoughts, the sound of a person approaching with heels began echoing in the large walkway. A few seconds later, a familiar student walked past in front of him, the Faunus girl, Blake. " _What's he doing here all alone?_ " She wondered, and pretended not to care and kept walking, without even looking at him once.

Goku turned his eyes upwards towards her, exactly when she was right in front of him. Everything turned into slow-motion for a moment, and he stared at the cat Faunus. He got a good glimpse of her slender neck, and pale white cheek that had a natural red blush. Her eyes were covered by her glistening silky hair dangling behind her head, it left a trail of perfume filled air behind it. That's when once again, the black bow on her head caught his attention.

"I'd like to borrow a book from you."

Blake stopped, and after a second long pause, still facing away from Goku, "Sure, which one?"

"The one you were reading under the candle flame, that night."

Blake turned around to face the male student, who was still leaning on the pillar with his sights down on the floor.

"The story about two souls fighting to take control of one body?"

"Yes, that one." Goku mumbled in an ever so ominous tone, which made Blake a little uncomfortable. "For some reason, it reminds me of my own experiences. I can't help but relate my own past to it, so much."

Blake was now alert. This was definitely a revelation she was not expecting. Her Faunus instincts were shouting at her to leave this person's vicinity immediately, the threatening vibe he emitted was far too great. And yet, she continued to stare at Goku with great interest in her eyes.

"Your past?"

"You know, when you view an object, or hear a sound, it triggers certain memories in your head."

"So are you implying there are two entities trying to take over your body?"

"Heh." Goku chuckled lightly. "You're so far off."

Blake waited, expecting for an explanation of some sort, but nothing came. The grim atmosphere around her grew stronger.

"Best not to dwell upon it." Goku spoke, finally.

Cats knew when an object or person was dangerous, but their curiosity over something unknown often left them quite eager to see more. This was exactly the situation with Blake.

"So, will I be getting that book?" Goku locked his eyes with Blake's, who instantly regained her senses from the eye contact. She swiftly rotated to the other side, signifying she was about to leave.

"Yes of course. I'll leave it on my bed's side table."

"I'd rather you don't do that. I don't want the others to see me take it, they'll begin inquiring countless questions. Hand it over to me the next time we meet." He started strolling away.

"Okay."

Blake did the same, in the opposite direction. She viewed Goku one final time from the corner of her eye.

From this conversation, everything about this boy, from his body, to his hair, to his perplexing personality, commenced a sense of **A** **rousal** in Blake. Unlike the other girls, she didn't deny her feelings, and understood them perfectly.

The fact that she was now genuinely attracted to this boy was unforeseen, but clear to her nonetheless. And as the girl glanced at Goku saunter down the walkway, the Sun had now completely set below the horizon. With that, she departed.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I had a really bad writing block so it took a while to complete this one. I'm going to finish RWBY volume 1 in the next chapter, just a heads up. I know I said the chapters will be long, but longer chapters are difficult to read, so I'm going to keep them as short as possible.**

 **The Fate Universe is absolutely MASSIVE. I didn't know where to start, there was just so much lore. As much as I have begun to like Rin Tohsaka and Saber, sadly no I'm not going to write a crossover until I'm certain about everything.**

 **As for Attack on Titan, I'm very knowledgeable about that series and quite a big fan as well. It's getting it's final season this October so I guess this is a good time to start. I've been practicing my story writing skills a lot so I can assure you that story will be way better written.**

 **Sorry for the people who wanted DBS x Fate/Stay Night, you guys will have to wait. DBS x Attack on Titan wins for now. The first chapter will be out alongside the next chapter for this story, so stay tuned for that. The plot will be much more suspenseful and darker.**

 **I'm also planning on doing a short series with Xeno Goku in Kaguya Sama: Love is war. Lol don't question what goes through my head. This'll be mostly romantic comedy so no fights or powerscaling. (Phew!)**

 **See you all later.**


End file.
